FNAF x Reader
by JustATomboy09
Summary: Rewritten and improved versions of my old FNAF x Reader fanfictions on DeviantArt from when I was first in the fandom. Switched it up and made the animatronics in this act more realistic than in the old versions. Some fics have you as a female or male, but most are gender-neutral. If you want to read my old versions, my DA is erihamster2. Rated M just in case.
1. Freddy

I haven't been working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza that long, and the longer I was there every night, the more it seemed as if things were already getting tougher and tougher for me.

It was my third night, and I already could tell that Bonnie and Chica were trying harder to gain access to the office. However, I managed to close both doors on them before they each had the chance to step inside.

As I was looking at the security cameras, I began to realize something; somehow, Freddy wasn't that active at all, as far as I have seen from the three nights I've been at this pizzeria. The guy on the phone instructing me on what to do throughout my job did mention before that he wasn't as active as the rest, but if he was moving around, he would be more likely to be in the dark. I always wondered about that, since the others were always found in lightened up areas of the restaurant.

Like the other past nights I was here, the phone began to ring, and I waited for his new message to begin playing. I stared at it as the Phone Guy proceeded to give me more instructions.

"Hello, hello?" the message said. "Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyways, I better not take up too much of your time. Things started getting real tonight."

"What a wonderful message to hear," I told myself sarcastically. "I already know I'm in danger; you don't need to cover it up."

"Uh...hey, listen," the man continued. "I had an idea. If you happened to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then, there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again, if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to...stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind. Scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."

I blinked a few times at the unexpected statement the Phone Guy said to me. I felt a mixture of confusion and disgust built up within me. My stomach twisted in fear the more I imagined the animatronics using a metal skeleton on a human being.

"Alright then," I mumbled, finding myself getting trapped with these sickening thoughts I had.

"Um, okay, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side." The Phone Guy ended the message, and the office fell silent, and I sighed, already knowing what was going to go down for the night.

The night was definitely starting out stronger than the previous two nights, as I was starting to see peculiar images flash right in front of me. Images of Bonnie and Freddy appeared before me, and I also noticed two words in the hallucinations: "It's me."

I laid two fingers on my eyes and pressed down on them, trying to get the strange pictures out of my head. It wasn't long until the images disappeared, and I took a deep breath, lifting the tablet in front of me and looking at the different cameras.

I began to check where Foxy typically hung out, which was Pirate Cove. It looked as if he was still hiding behind those purple curtains, and upon switching to another camera, Bonnie and Chica were still on stage...

Although I noticed that Freddy wasn't there at all.

Eventually, I heard deep laughing from out of nowhere, and--in fear--I set the monitor down to conserve power. The laughing kept on ringing throughout the pizzeria hallways, and after a moment of hearing it, I went back to check on the cameras. My heart felt like it completely stopped when I switched to the show stage camera.

Bonnie and Chica were gone, too.

It was not that long since I started the job, and the animatronics were already running around the restaurant. Despite this dangerous job being the only one I could get, I just was not willing to let myself die tonight while I'm being paid for this; I had to act as fast as I could whenever the animatronics would get close to me.

I switched to another camera, and Freddy was in a Parts and Service room, staring at me through the camera lens. His eyes appeared as if they were glowing, and even looking at them myself made me nervous.

But I also wondered if it was him that was making the creepy laughing sound.

I had enough from looking at him and took a peek at other security cameras, seeing where Bonnie and Chica were. I switched to the Pirate Cove camera and saw that Foxy was already out of that area. I must have been going crazy, because the sign next to the curtains changed to the same words: "It's me."

I noticed him running down the left hall, and I ran over by the door, immediately closing it. The left door slammed shut towards the ground and made a heavy metal sound on the hardwood floor as it closed. I looked out the window as Foxy started banging both his hand and hook on the door. I waited for him to leave, and as soon as I sat back down on the chair, I heard him walking away from the door, his feet leaving loud, metallic footsteps as he moved away from the office.

I focused myself back on the monitor and noticed the same glowing eyes in the back of the party room. I shook my head, knowing it was Freddy hiding out in the dark, and switched to another camera, trying to keep an eye on the others.

Time kept passing by slowly, and I was not even at 50% power. At the rate I was going, I was not doing too bad at all, especially with the animatronics' hostility intensifying as the nights go on.

My heart was racing, but it started to beat slower and slower. I was surprisingly calm for the dangerous job I was taking a part in, and like the Phone Guy mentioned, maybe a lot of people really haven't made it as far as me.

The time soon hit three AM, sooner before I knew it, and I saw that Freddy was right by the office. I closed the right door on him, keeping him from entering at all. I switched to the camera on the right side, and he was looking up at it, laying his eyes on me through the screen.

I never opened the door, as I knew he would take a step inside the office and kill me on the spot. I eventually realized that the longer I kept the door closed on him, the longer he stood there and never dared to leave.

Growing impatient with him, I ignored him and focused on the other animatronics. As usual, Foxy kept running down the left hall. Bonnie and Chica were peeking through the windows outside of the office. But again, Freddy never took one step away from the right door.

I smirked and glanced over at the right door, speculating that he was trying to be smart and not leave unless I opened the door for him. Not falling for what could be a trick of his, I kept my eyes on the other cameras.

Curiosity soon got to me as I kept peeking at the camera over by the right door. I was surprised that Freddy still never took the chance to leave me alone.

I soon heard soft tapping on the right door, and looking through what the camera was showing me, I noticed Freddy tapping his fingers on the door. He must have done this for a whole hour, because as the time reached four AM, he was still at it.

The noise was starting to annoy me, and I went over to the door to make my own sound to get him to leave. However, I tripped over a pizza box--I was unsure how it got there, but I was probably too distracted by my job that I never noticed it was there in the first place--and I accidentally hit the button the open the door. I found myself regaining my balance, and cursing under my breath, I repeatedly pressed the button, but the door would not shut.

"I'm dead!" I whispered. "Fuck, I'm dead!"

The same two glowing eyes from earlier looked back at me in the darkness from the hallway. I took a few steps back away from the set of eyes, and I felt myself bumping into my chair. I looked back and moved it out of my way.

I stared back over at the door and saw Freddy walking into my office. I was huddled in a corner, sitting on the ground and feeling myself cry from anxiety. I merely covered my eyes with my arms when I saw Freddy standing in the middle of the office, tilting his head at me. I uncovered my eyes as I looked back at him. He never moved one bit as he continued to keep his eyes on me.

I slowly stood up from the floor, my face red from tears, but I never moved at all myself. I took a quick peek at the left door, noticing that it was closed, and laid my eyes back on Freddy.

The animatronic bear soon took slow steps over to me, and I pressed my back against the wall, fearing that I was now dead. Freddy, however, stood only a couple inches from me, but he never even tried to do anything to me.

"Freddy?" I asked nervously. "What...are you doing?"

Freddy never responded right away, but he only replied by blinking twice at me. Something about that, followed by him not doing anything to me, made me think he was telling me that he meant no harm. I still wasn't sure, though, as I knew him and his friends were meant to kill me all these nights.

Freddy backed up a few small steps and never took his eyes off me, and I never took my eyes off him. I was unsure about what to do, as I didn't know what he was up to.

He eventually placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me that same innocent look. I stared down at his hand, feeling my heart race once again, and my eyes followed it as he took it off not too long later. Keeping that same look on his face, he blinked more times at me and turned around so that his back was facing me. I watched as he stepped outside of the office and into the darkness.

I only stood there, scared and puzzled. I was not too sure what that was about, but there was some way that Freddy may have been telling me he was harmless. I mean, if he wasn't, I would have been dead. But because it was like he just let me live, maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought.

While I was still confused, I raced back to the monitor, watching Freddy as he took more steps away from the office. It seemed as if the other animatronics backed off, because each one of them were far from the office, and none of them moved for the rest of the night as the remaining hours passed.

The last moment I saw Freddy, at 5:59 AM, was when he kept staring up at the camera in the PaS room. I didn't know if I was crazy, but the way he looked into the lens wasn't as creepy as before; he had a more innocent look to him like from earlier.

Either way, however he was truly acting, I survived the night, and it seemed like after encountering Freddy, things were surprisingly dead and quiet for the remaining two hours...all thanks to him, it seems like.


	2. Bonnie ( Abused,Homeless,Child,Reader )

_Just keep in mind that while these are all x Reader fics, I'm removing the ability for it to be interactive. I just don't want to trigger the admins._

* * *

I sat along the side of the street and watched as multiple people passed by me. I had my back pressed against a wall, which was starting to hurt from the pressure of the cemented material, but I soon sighed, ignoring the pain.

I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt, covering up the purple bruises that permanently stayed on my arms. Some passing pedestrians quickly took a peek at me, as they seemed to wonder what was wrong, but a lot of them just kept on walking, leaving me to be alone yet again.

The people that did stop to talk to me asked what was the matter. I only replied with the same lie: "I just need to be away from home for some air. That's all."

But was that all?

No, it was not, and in fact, me having a home was also a lie. Ever since both of my parents started to neglect and beat me, I ran away from somewhere that I call an actual home, far enough that they could not find me. I have been on the streets for about a year, and I wondered how I managed to survive for so long.

Maybe it was because some people just don't know how to say "No" to a child like me, so they gave me items to support me, such as food or water. Some even went to a toy store that was not far down the road and bought stuff for me to play with, but most of the time, I denied this stuff. There were only two people that I allowed to get some toys for me.

Even with my toys, though, they weren't enough to keep me entertained for so long, as I'm still broken inside. I could not handle faking happiness just to get by with life. What even was the point of happiness? Most children have rainbows and sunshine in their lives, but I'm sitting here, constantly covered underneath a cloud. I did not see what true happiness was like, and I couldn't figure out how to achieve the ability to feel it.

I continued to sit on the sidewalk and held the three sets of toys I was given in my arms. More people kept staring at me as they walked by, making me feel self-conscious about myself. I only looked back at them as I proceeded to cover up other areas of my body that showed my bruises, which were created by my parents.

One woman, who I saw exiting out of a candy store a couple buildings down from where I was, later stood in front of me and bent over to look at me. She appeared to be around her 40s or 50s, based on how she looked, but I wasn't too sure. She also had a red dress on, followed by high heels and some sunglasses on her face. Strands from her blonde, curly hair dangled in front of her face as she looked down at me.

"Do you need to be taken somewhere, honey?" she asked, giving me a pack of candy she had in her hand. "Do you have a home?"

I only shook my head at her as I silently took the candy.

"No home? Want me to take you to a shelter?"

I shook my head again at her.

"Anything I could at least do for you? Anything to make you feel comfortable?"

I finally found my ability to speak. "No."

"Nothing at all?"

"No," I repeated. "Nothing. I'm fine."

The woman sighed, only responding with an "Okay," and stood back up, soon walking away from me. I kept my eyes on her as her high heels created clacking sounds on the sidewalk, and the noises of her shoes became quieter the more she was further away from me.

I bent my legs towards me until my knees were up near by my face and were pointing up at the sky. I wrapped my arms around my legs and leaned my head against them, closing my eyes as I tried to relax myself.

I eventually woke up in the same position not too long later. The sky seemed a lot darker than before, and the street lights along the road in front of me began to light up. I adjusted my legs, which were now "asleep" from how long I kept them bent up, and I slowly stood up off the ground.

I began making my way down the road over towards to where the candy store was that the one woman stopped at. I glanced over at it, staring down at the candy she gave me, before spotting another building on the opposite side.

There was my favorite childhood place--Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

I nearly cried the more I looked at that pizzeria. The old times, when my parents cared for me and didn't abuse me, were all gone. Although those memories were shattered after when they started doing the horrible things they did, I still loved Freddy Fazbear's. I smiled--my eyes still on it--and began to walk towards it.

Upon entering, I noticed that the place was nearly dead. Not a lot of people were staying there for long with nighttime about to fall. The sun was just about to set, and tons of families were already leaving the pizzeria.

I crossed my arms and nervously walked towards what seemed to be the party room. Both parents and children took multiple peeks at me, wondering what was up with me. They could easily see my greasy and messy hair, torn up clothes, and bruises that were revealed again after my clothes stretched out for a moment. In fear, I covered my arms back up with my sleeves.

I peered into the party room and saw that it was completely empty. The overall room was a mess, too, as party hats and other decorations were spread out all over the place. However, there was one thing that I was excited to see in that room...

Bonnie the bunny.

Standing next to one of his friends, he looked down at me, but he never said a word. Although he was silent, there was something about his facial expression that told me he was friendly and welcoming towards me. Bonnie tilted his head at me, it creaking from the metal underneath his body. I smiled back at him, walking closer to the stage.

While his friends were asleep, Bonnie was the only one who was not. He straightened his head back into place as I came closer to him. I glanced at his two friends--Freddy and Chica, who still had their eyes closed--and then back at him. I rested my arms on the stage, proceeding to look up at him.

"You've always been my favorite," I told him. "Ever since I came here for my first party, there was always something about you that I love. You're just so adorable."

Bonnie only gave me the same face in response. I guess he appreciated my compliment or something. Even though he was a robot, I always wondered if there was no way he could detect human feelings. I mean, I still loved him, but he--even with or without the ability to tell how I was feeling--probably had a better time sympathizing with me than my evil parents.

I hated the fact I was turning myself towards a robot for some comfort, but who else could I trust who would not neglect me or treat me terribly? Aside of the people on the streets who helped me, I had no one else. I had no friends. I had no siblings. I had no other family members near me that I could go and live with.

Bonnie was the only kind of guy I liked. When I had my first birthday party, at three years old, I have loved that bunny ever since. Even though I'm older, though not much older, I still find him cute and adorable.

He slowly held out his hand towards me, and I backed up, wondering what it is he wanted. Not saying anything, he titled his head again at me and blinked a couple times. Still unsure of what to do, I took his hand, and I soon felt myself being lifted up onto the stage.

Bonnie stood me next to him with his arm wrapped around me. I looked up at him as he stared down at me. I felt safe with his arm secured around me, and I also placed one of my arms around his waist area to make him feel as if he was needing a hug. Although his arm was a bit tight around me, I didn't mind his embrace; in fact, it has been years since I last felt this sort of feeling.

After a long moment of hugging each other, I lifted his arm off me. "I love you, Bonnie, but I don't want to be caught here. Let me go somewhere else in this place, just in case an adult sees me here."

Bonnie remained silent as I jumped off the stage. Before I left, though, I looked back at him, only to see him "smile" at me. I grinned back at him, and I soon walked out of the party room.

I may have been homeless and unloved, but it seemed as if this building was like my home; I felt like I was safe, and I had an animatronic who just showed me affection. If only it was that way back home...


	3. Foxy x Abused Reader (Female)

Just as a note, I have a different version of this that has over 30,000 words. However, because I don't want to rewrite an entire story that is like half the length of a novel, I'll rewrite it with around 3,000 words or so max depending on how much I want to write, and change up some details from the previous version. But I'll definitely make it longer than the previous two fanfics I made in this book.

And as a disclaimer, again, these fanfics do not have any way with interaction, meaning no name insertion or whatever. I'm not trying to trigger the admins; otherwise, if I did, they'd give me that "you broke the rules" type shit, and I don't want to deal with that.

Sorry that this took practically a whole month to write. Had lots of things going on.

\- - -

I shook in fear as I listened to my parents fight in the other room--their loud voices echoing through my head as I eavesdropped on them from the inside of my bedroom. It made me feel a huge wave of anxiety throughout my body, and I crossed my arms to cover myself up, trying to make the fear go away.

Soon closing my door shut, I kept on hearing both of their voices, although they were now muffled, but that never stopped my mind from replaying the much clearer voices from earlier; aside of the quieter voices, that was all I could listen to now. It just hurt my head hearing my parents scream like that.

I laid back on my bed and sighed. I was glad that I was about to get out of here for a few hours on the weekdays, away from my neglectful and rude mother. I've been stuck at home all day, every day. Whenever my father was not around, my mother would try as many things as possible to keep me from leaving the house...for whatever reason. My first day of working at the popular Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was today.

My parents were currently fighting over my opportunity to get a job. My father always suspected that something was off about my relationship with my mother, and he was now siding with me, convincing her that me having a job was a great thing, but I could also hear her deny my right to have a job. I think she just wanted me to stay home, so then she could abuse me like the bitch always does.

My father has always been oblivious to my mother's true self until now, it seems like. Even at my current age, she never had let me go out and explore life, as she was always keeping me inside. She'd always keep me locked up in my room, keep food away from me--by locking up the refrigerator and pantry--and even going as far as actually hitting me. Whenever Father was home, she would not do any of that. I wonder how she easily got away with all that all these years up until this point.

I guess it makes sense she was a stay-at-home mother, so she always was at home with me.

Yes, she'd actually attempt to starve me. Because of her, I'd be lucky enough to only get one meal per day and nothing else. I knew my father was a nice man, but I wasn't able to tell him what she was doing to me...let alone everything she was doing to me. If I said a single word to him, or possibly anyone, I would've been dead--literally.

And it is probably my fault I never spoke up or called for help, but I was so afraid. I also wished I instead told him and made it a secret, so then both of us could do something about my mother without her knowing, but I never thought of it at the time.

My mother has started behaving differently for about a couple years now, but it was now at that point where she may land in prison. If she is arrested someday, I would be both happy and relieved to hear such news.

I was excited to work at Freddy Fazbear's for the very first time in the summer. After an application submission and interview, it was my first day at my favorite childhood place, and after not being outside in almost two months due to my mother, I couldn't be any happier!

My father has also been staying home more often, since he was thinking that something was off between us two. I bet my mother is unable to be her typical abusive, manipulative self now with him around; seems like he is now an obstacle to her.

I stared up at the clock on the wall beside my bed, seeing that it was noon. It was almost time for me to leave for work, as I saw, and I needed to get ready.

I already had my work clothes on, but I did not know whether touching myself up a bit would be a great idea, as I had bruises covering my face and arms. I also had a black eye, which was caused by my mother, that was still in the process of healing. I never wore makeup ever since I got it, but even now, I did want to wear something to cover it up, although I didn't want to infect it in any way, too.

I shook my head, disagreeing with myself, and walked out of my room, passing the bathroom where all my makeup laid on the counter in a makeup bag. I quietly walked into the living room where my parents were fighting, but I saw that my father forced my mother out of the house, pushing her outside and slamming the screen door behind her. My psycho mother then banged on the locked door, yelling at him to open it, but he never put a single hand on the door knob.

"You stay away from our daughter, you bitch!" he hollered at her behind the door. "I have suspected there was something up between you two! You stay away from us, and I'll also make sure the cops go after you!"

"Let me in!" she replied, raising her voice as loud as possible. "You're making a huge mistake! You're the crazy one here, not me! You have always been the crazy one--blaming me on shit I did not do!"

"Like I'd believe that! You stay out there!"

My mother screamed more as she continued banging on the door. "I'll kill you for this! You're a fucking asshole! I should have never married you!"

"I wish I never married a psycho woman who throws a tantrum like a damn child!"

I kept on staring at the two as they continued to argue back and forth. My father sighed as he stayed silent, tired from yelling at my mother. He turned back towards me, closing the wooden door, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you now see what's really been going on with our relationship?" I asked him. "I'm not sure how I handled a couple years being alone with that psycho."

"I'll figure things out between us down at the courthouse later," he replied, taking his hand off me. "How about I drive you to your new job? I'm worried about you wandering outside alone with that bitch hanging around."

"Will you do that for me?"

"Of course I will. You're my daughter." He looked back as he kept hearing my mother pound both hands on the door. "You know, I'm really sorry I've been oblivious to her true self all this time; I just have been so busy with work. Now that I know how she acts, though, I'll settle this by applying for a divorce."

"It's fine. I mean, she can easily fake being a nice person, and you deserve leaving her."

"I'll make sure that I have parental rights to you, and I'll also check if she'll be put in prison."

I took a peek at the bruises on my arms, nearly crying. "That will be a nice place for her. She deserves the punishment."

"And I'll make sure that you get some help. I'm sure she's caused enough pain for you."

"You're...not wrong."

He smiled and patted my back. "Come on. I'll give you a lift to work."

I huddled myself up, covering the bruises as much as I could with my arms. "Thank you."

My father walked me towards the other door on the side of our house, one of his arms laying across my back as a way to comfort me. He kept grinning at me as he closed the door behind us and took his other arm off me. I watched in silence as he grabbed the keys to the car from his pocket and pressed a button on it to unlock it.

"Now, get in...quickly! Your psycho mother could be just around the corner of our home!"

I did what I was told, as I opened the passenger side door to the car and got in, locking myself in without any hesitation. My father did the same thing, and he eventually started up our car. He glanced over his shoulder as he noticed my mother running towards us, and she soon started pounding her hands on the window. My father laughed at her as he pressed on one of the pedals and drove right out of our driveway, leaving my mother alone next to our house.

"Wait, you're just going to leave her outside?" I asked him, also smiling at the sight of her being locked out.

"For now, yes," he replied. "Pardon my language, but the bitch deserves it. I was originally planning on dropping you off at work and then pick her up to go to the courthouse, but I'm afraid as I do so, she'll try to hit me and maybe even try to scratch my own eyes out. She's gone mad. I can't believe I never knew the true side of herself until now; I still feel guilty about that."

"Look, Father, she was easily hiding how she really was," I told him, feeling myself shake in fear. "It was actually her fault for hiding her real side; she never wanted you to know how she truly behaved without you around."

My father only responded by saying nothing, and I, too, didn't find a way to keep the conversation going.

The rest of the way to Freddy Fazbear's was all but silence. I was mostly thinking about everything my mother did to me in that two-year period without my father knowing until now--everything from her starving me, to her actually beating me. As if the common "drunk and abusive father" theme in shows and movies seemed scary and horrible, an abusive mother was just as bad--at least to me. I was practically terrified of her from everything she has done.

My father glanced over at me and saw that I was resting my hand on my face, with my elbow pressed on the platform near the inside door handle. He sighed, most likely worried about me, and looked away a few seconds after I also laid my eyes on him. The moment between us still remained silent, as none of us found a single word to say.

I could hear my heart beating in my head as the silence continued to hit the inside of the car. The fear of my mother within me never left, and I could not hide some of the anxiety I was feeling. My father looked back at me as he saw my arms slightly shaking and my chest moving up and down quickly. Keeping a hand on the steering wheel, he gently patted my back without saying anything. I closed my eyes as I felt his hand touch me, and I experienced a wave of safety and serenity from his touch. What also helped was the fact that he started talking to me in a quiet voice, though not also soft enough to be a whisper. I smiled as I kept my eyes closed, feeling secure enough from my mother with my father by my side.

After what felt like a long drive, I opened my eyes back up to see my workplace in front of me. My father parked our vehicle in one of the parking spots and turned off the car after putting it to a stop.

"Well, here we are," he told me, taking his hand off my back. "We are here at your new workplace."

Sighing once at my father, still feeling a bit of nervousness, I blinked a few times at the restaurant. A cartoonish picture of Freddy Fazbear's head was placed above the place's name--"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"--which was laid out straight across the top of the front of the building. I noticed the place didn't appear as big as I thought, but the interior could have actually been a lot bigger than what it looks like on the outside.

"I know things have been rough between you and your crazy mother, but I'm going to make things right between us," my father said. "But you go and have a nice time at work without having to worry about her. If I'm available, I'll be glad to pick you up after you get off, and maybe we can go into town and do something fun together."

I finally found myself speaking again. "Like what?"

"Well, what sounds fun to you?"

"I don't know. Can we talk about this later, please? I...need to head into work."

"Right. I'm sorry." He watched as I stepped outside of the car. "I'll see you later!"

"Yeah, you too," I replied quietly.

I closed the door and nervously looked back up at the sign, slightly grinning at it. I glanced back at my father one more time before laying my eyes back on the pizza place and walking towards the entrance.

Placing my hand on the door handle, I I turned my head back to see my father driving away from the pizzeria. I shook my head, smiling, and pressed down on the handle, soon pushing the door forward to open it.

I walked inside the place, and upon entering, I stopped as a child unexpectedly ran in front of me in excitement. The little girl, who had blonde hair and a pink dress and shoes on, stared up at me as she picked up a toy off the ground.

"Sorry," she said as she held it tightly in her arms. "I won this Freddy Fazbear plush, and I'm so excited I got it."

I grinned at her. "Well, enjoy your new...uh, what's your name, sweetheart?"

"Cecelia," the girl replied.

"Enjoy your new plush, Cecelia."

"Thank you, nice stranger. Just want to say that you look pretty today." Cecelia smiled back at me and ran over to the area where some of the arcade games were.

The comment she made brought a smile on my face. I don't know why, but after the rough times I've been through with my mother, hearing a kind little girl compliment me was something that just brightened up my day a little more.

I sighed and continued my way around the pizzeria. I kept my eyes on all of the children having fun playing games and eating the pizza. I felt my heart break into pieces as I continued to focus my eyes on their tiny smiles across their faces, seeing that they were having a fun time at this place. Unlike them, all of the happiness I kept within me was something that took me some effort to put out there when around other people--if only I was as truly happy as those children.

I'll admit: my life was hell growing up with my mother. I still do not know how my father was oblivious to everything; not noticing at least some tension between me and my mother seemed almost impossible, yet I was terrified to even say something to him so then he'd know what was going on. I felt a bit better knowing that he would figure something out to keep her out of our lives. Hopefully, her parental rights are taken away.

I remember I managed to run off a few times from home, but I stopped after a while, as my mother would somehow track me down and drag me back home, only to soon do the absolute worst things to me. She was extremely violent with those certain things--bruising me, pushing me across the living room into furniture, and even going as far as shaving patches of my hair off. Those horrifying moments made me break down in tears, and I'd scream and beg her to stop.

Even now, I could hear her voice in my mind yelling at me, telling me basic stuff like how I'm 'such a mistake.' But the smallest insults hurt me, too. They can easily hurt about anyone. Once they enter your mind, they never leave, and before you know it, you're drowning in your pool of self-esteem; you're being dragged down to the way bottom. You feel trapped underwater. You can't breathe. You're overwhelmed and fighting your way up from sinking. You hurt so much that you can't rise to the top. You always wonder if you'd ever be able to escape the pain. But mostly, some people would only drown for a very long time. Sometimes, they're led to the absolute darkest part of the pool where everything is worth nothing to them, and they decide to move on to a more peaceful life above the clouds in the sky to escape all of their suffering in what feels like hell to them.

Words can impact someone so much.

I was trying to not let myself drown with my mother's insults in my mind. I had to let myself fight my way to the top of the body of water; having really high self-esteem and true happiness would be the only things I'd ever wish for. I was at that stage where I had my heart in pieces from the pain, but I wasn't willing to listen to anyone who'd try to hurt me.

Trying to clear all my negative thoughts, I soon found myself in a party room. Confused, I glanced around the empty room, only seeing the four main animatronics in it. The three of them were asleep, except for one.

Foxy--my favorite animatronic of all time.

I noticed he was looking back at me, his head twitching in a glitchy manner. He repeated the same line for a few times: "It is I! Foxy the pirate fox!"

I closed the door behind me. "You're, uh, a bit glitchy there, Foxy."

Foxy repeated the same line once again before staring at me blankly and silently. I swallowed nervously and opened the door, peeking out. No one knew I was in this room, and I also wasn't sure if I was supposed to be in here.

I closed the door once again and slowly approached Foxy. "You look broken, too. They probably are working on you, maybe."

Foxy responded by his head twitching again and lowering it away from me. "It is I! Foxy t-the p-pirate f-fox!"

I heard how glitchy his voice was becoming, and I nervously laughed at him. "Oh, Foxy. I know who you are."

"Is e-everyone ready t-to p-party?"

"There are...no children in here." I felt like a dumbass talking to a robot who couldn't respond to me, but I liked him, and he has always been my favorite since my childhood. "Who are you talking to?"

Foxy eventually laid his eyes back on me, tilting his head in confusion and pointing at me. "Yarr, and who are you?"

I blinked a few times in shock, surprised that he actually talked back. "You really are talking to me, right?"

Foxy's head twitched one more time, and he slowly took his finger away from me. He also looked away from me.

"Uh, Foxy? Hello?" I walked in front of his sight. "Were you actually speaking to me?"

He remained silent and blankly stared in my direction yet again.

"Okay then." I shook my head. "I think you actually saw me and talked to me. Wow."

Foxy continued to stare before closing his eyes.

"You still there?" I walked over to his little individual "stage" and tapped his left leg. "Hello? Okay, you must have shut down."

As I'd expect, he continued to sit there in silence like a statue with both his eyes closed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then. Hell, I'll be seeing you every time I work here. You know, I like you, Foxy, and you've always been my favorite animatronic." I tapped his leg again. "I need to find the boss of this place and start my job. I'll be happy to be around you practically all the time, not every minute, though, unfortunately. But considering you and I are both broken, it'll be nice to always interact with you. Enough chatting. I'll catch you later, Foxy."

I smiled one last time at him before exiting the room and finding the pizzeria's boss.


	4. Toy Freddy x Reader

It wasn't too far into the week as I continued my job at the newly improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I may have dealt with some animatronics who would all malfunction and try to come into my office, but supposedly, stuff like that was not new at all, as I've heard from stories from previous security guards.

I have had doubts about my job here; maybe practically risking my life just to watch over these "haunted", murderous animatronics was the stupidest thing I could do, but I had to do it for the payment. If I lived off no job at all, I'd be financially struggling and in debt. It was either stay unemployed and possibly have the damn mortgage company throw you out of your home, or at least have some sort of job to get you by so you don't end up homeless and soon feel like giving up on life as a result of that.

I quickly stared down at the phone in front of me on the desk. I watched as a notification of a recorded message popped up, and I soon heard the Phone Guy's voice talk to me through the speaker.

"Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!"

I thought it was a bit of a problem, though.

"Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever."

I knew about these animatronics already, and I have tested out the Freddy mask on them beforehand; I was surprised it worked.

"Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too."

If the mask trick worked on the other older animatronics, then why wouldn't it work on Foxy? As much as I tested the mask on them, I didn't know until now that Foxy would not fall for it. I wonder why, though.

"One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box."

I have heard about the Puppet before, and that fucker still terrified me.

"Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow."

The Phone Guy better be right about what he just said--of me not having a problem with it.

I listened as he hung up and the voicemail ended. I placed both of my hands on the monitor and felt them shake in fear as lots of negative thoughts swarmed my mind like a group of angry bees.

Was I going to face my fate here tonight?

Was I really going to possibly be murdered by these robots that roam the restaurant at night?

It better not be the end for me at all. I have heard stories about previous security guards surviving their nights here, while some unfortunately did not find themselves walking out of this place after their shift, but these were just stories. Were they all real? I hope not. I wanted to be one of those who would walk out of here unharmed. Sure I may have been costing my life, but I needed the money.

I wasn't going to let myself give in.

I had to do this job.

\--

It was soon 3 AM, and it felt like my heart was pounding outside of my rib cage. I could hear it beat so loudly as if it was going to burst right out of my chest; the loud and quick beats of it rang through my head. Due to my anxiety, I felt as if I was going to pass out, but I tried my best to stay alert. This was definitely no time for napping.

I knew I couldn't multi-task without feeling overwhelmed with myself, but if it was for survival, I just had to do it anyways.

I also realized the battery on the monitor was about to run of juice.

I was fucked.

A child's laughter unexpectedly echoed throughout the office, and I jumped back in fear. That same voice soon turned from a child's laughter into a loud "Hello" as I kept my face buried in the monitor. I didn't have time to check the source; I had to do my job.

I noticed the music box wasn't completely wound up, and I had to press the button to keep that puppet freak from coming of its box. I quickly tapped down on the button to wind it up, and I eventually sighed in relief.

The child's laughter grew more persitant and louder, and I gripped the monitor angrily in my hands. I took the screen away from my face as I set it down on the desk.

That annoying Balloon Boy animatronic, or whatever the hell he was, stood in front of me in the office.

I laughed and attempted to shine my flashlight at him, only to realize it never lit up. I repeatedly pressed the button, hoping it'd work, but it didn't to no avail.

I was dead.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the hallway in front of me, and I felt tears running down my face. The metallic-sounding steps came closer as I kept staring down the dark hall, waiting for something to jump out at me.

"I don't want to die," I whispered. "Please."

Balloon Boy kept on laughing at me as I heard the footsteps continue to get closer to me. I slowly stood up in my chair and squinted my eyes, trying to see what was coming at me in the darkness.

The questions that spiraled through my head, whether I was going to die tonight or not, were answered.

I was actually dead.

This was the end of my life.

Before I could see what animatronic was coming towards me, I opened my eyes all the way back up and breathed heavily. There was no way I was going to let myself give up.

I caught a one second glimpse of the old model of Foxy before running away from my spot just in time. Foxy nearly missed me and hit himself against the wall near the desk. I stood there, heart still beating fast and breath escaping my mouth quickly, and I looked down at him, seeing him lay there completely still.

I glanced back at BB and saw him sitting there in silence, staring off in another direction. I took another look at Foxy before grabbing my flashlight, quickly taking the batteries to the flashlight that were somehow in BB's hand now, and bolted my way out of the office.

Crying, I stared back at the lit up office and continued to hear myself exhale heavily out of my mouth. I turned my head back to look in front of me. I ran into the party room, crawling underneath a table, and scrambled to put the batteries back in the flashlight.

I suddenly heard more animatronic footsteps surround the table, and I covered my mouth with my hand, trying my best not to scream or make the slightest sound. I quietly placed the flashlight and batteries on the floor with my other hand, soon setting it over my mouth. I sat there in fear and waited until the footsteps disappeared.

I couldn't make out the color of the animatronic in the dark room, but it couldn't have been that old model of Foxy. He was probably still in the office after I, with a lot of luck, dodged him. Judging by seeing where the different animatronics tend to go through the monitor all these nights, it was most likely one of the Toys that were in the same room with me.

I took my hands away from my mouth, silently looking at the animatronic's feet through the edge of the table cloth. I stared down at the flashlight and picked it up, trying to quietly place the batteries back in their slots. I kept taking glances up at the animatronic, that was now standing near me, as I set the batteries back in the flashlight.

The animatronic took a few steps towards me, and I quickly backed up away from it while also trying to stay out of sight. I kept looking at its feet, waiting to see if it would do something to me, like pulling me out from underneath the table or whatever else the animatronics would do. Gripping the flashlight in my hand, I kept breathing quickly as I impatiently waited for the animatronic to leave. I covered my mouth again with one of my hands, attempting to stay as silent as possible.

The animatronic eventually walked away from the table, but it stopped near where the stage in the party room was. I quietly crawled out from under the table, and I stealthily walked over to a nearby closet, taking more glances at the animatronic that was facing away from me.

As I looked at it, I was able to tell that the animatronic was Toy Freddy. I could see his hat on his head and the colors of his body despite the darkness in the room.

I set my hand on the door knob of the closet and quietly turned it, and I took another glance at Freddy before opening the door slowly. I closed my eyes with fear as it suddenly let out a a small creak, the noise attracting Freddy's attention. He quickly turned his head at me, and I ran inside the closet, closing it behind me as I yanked on the knob from the inside.

I soon shined the flashlight in the closet and looked around in it, noticing that it was completely empty as I moved the light in every spot. I pressed the button to turn it off, and I sat down on the floor of the closet. I huddled in a corner, wrapping my arms around myself and catching my breath after nearly experiencing my death.

I just wanted to leave this place.

I would, but I couldn't. I feared I would die.

What was I to do now? I definitely would want to run outside and drive my car away from this place. Forget the money at this point. I had enough of this haunted pizzeria already.

But if I did try to leave, the animatronics would be after me. They would chase me down, catch me, and stuff me in a suit, as what I've heard rumors of when these damn robots get their victims.

I did not like the idea of being practically tortured until my heart stops beating for sure. I imagined me screaming as I was being forcefully put in a suit, the inside parts of it puncturing my skin and making me bleed from the inside out. The vision made me sick, and I covered my mouth up to keep me from vomiting.

The sound of an animatronic's footsteps came right up to the closet door, and I looked down at its feet through the bottom crack of the door, watching it carefully in case it would come to attack me. I closed my eyes, waiting for it to come in and get me. I was screwed right now. How else could I escape these monsters?

Just as I predicted, the door swung open, and I tried my hardest to keep myself from screaming. It was dark in the party room, so luckily enough, I was hiding a bit in the shadows.

Freddy was peeking around the closet, trying to search for me. I opened my eyes and stared up at his blank, black eyes as his white pupils moved around from one side to another. I didn't know if I was hallucinating, but I saw his head twitch a bit as a result of some glitch. I was freaking out so much that I may have began to see things, it seems like.

I wasn't too sure.

I kept on watching as he eventually took a few steps into the closet, oblivious to me being right next to him. I moved myself more in the corner, trying to stay away from him, but I also didn't have enough room to be exactly far away from him in that matter. I just waited for him to leave the closet, so I could be alone.

I soonhad another idea come to my mind. I quietly and slowly stood up from my spot, also keeping myself as low to the ground as possible, and moved myself towards the door. Trying to ignore the sound of my fast heartbeat and the feeling of my legs shaking, I managed to stay as silent as possible while trying to get away from Freddy. I knew there was absolutely no time for sitting around; I had to get the hell out of there.

Right as I made it to the door and was about to exit the closet, I noticed Freddy turn his head around to look at me. I tried my hardest not to scream as his eyes angrily laid on mine. I faced myself back towards the party room and started to make a run for it, but I was eventually grabbed by my legs, and I collapsed to the ground, still trying my best not to make a sound.

I kicked my legs repeatedly to get him to let go, but he only tightened his grip even more around them. I sat up and reached one of my arms back, atrempting to move his hands off me, only to have him shove my head back. I felt my upper half of my body fall back to the floor, and I laid there, helpless and just wanting to let him kill me.

Freddy dragged me back for a few seconds before letting go of me. I looked back to see him facing away from me, and I quickly stood up on my feet. I went to make a break for it, but I saw that he was now looking right at me, standing completely still and blinking a couple times in silence.

I glanced around, unsure about what he was up to. "You, uh...you're not going to murder me, are you?"

In a robotic and glitchy manner, Freddy's arms randomly moved a bit, before he set them back at his sides. He continued to stand there, not saying anything to me. However, the awkward silence between us was soon broken as his mouth slightly opened, and I heard some words come out of it.

"Welcome to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

I sighed, knowing he was just repeating one of the lines he was programmed to say to customers here. "Look, I'm just gonna...leave, because...you all honestly scare the shit out of me."

I quickly walked away from him, picking up my pace in case this Toy freak would come after me, but laying my eyes back on him another time, he never chased me down. I was surprised by this sight, and I curiously walked back to him, seeing what was even going on with him. Not that I'd like him to kill me, but this was just a strange moment that was happening; I wasn't sure what to think of it.

I slowly moved myself closer to him. "So, you are not going to murder me? What are we now--friends? Kind of a weird thing to be friends with a robot, if you ask me."

Freddy didn't respond, and he proceeded to look down at me with the same expression on his face--that same innocent looking face I was not fooled by. I still had thoughts about this guy; there was no way he was letting me be for real...

...right?

Unsure about what to think, I took some steps back from him, slowly sitting down in a chair at one of the party tables. I watched the clock in the room tick loudly at me, and before I knew it, a few minutes were passing by between the silent moment between me and Freddy.

"Well, this ain't fun," I told him. "I feel a bit uncomfortable around you, but uh, you got that kind of look to you, like you don't want to put me through torture. Wow, this can't be real. I'm really sitting here by an animatronic, who's not wanting to harm me, and normally, I am not even wanting to get one inch close to you. What the hell is happening?"

He still didn't reply to me. Freddy soon faced himself away from me, stopped after taking a few steps, and turned back in my direction.

"What are you even doing?"

He continued to stand in front of me, not moving a single muscle. Freddy soon turned his head from one side to the other, but not too long later, his eyes focused back on me.

"This is...super weird," I whispered to myself. "Am I really making friends with something that ain't human? What the-"

I cut myself off and watched as Freddy took one last glance at me before walking off in another room. I stood up from the chair and chased after him.

"Hold on! Where are you going?" I asked, but I sighed after I lost my sight of him. "Whatever then. Fucking weird ass robot."

I quickly made my way out of the party room and raced towards the front door of the pizzeria. Although one of the animatronics seemed to be friendly to me, there was no way I was staying here, especially since the others probably weren't as friendly.

But maybe I would come back instead, just for Freddy. As odd as it sounded, I was a pretty lonely person, and I wouldn't mind coming back another night just to chill with this new...friend...of mine.


	5. Nightmare Freddy x Reader

Just want to say some things real quick.

1\. As of now, these stories are listed in no particular order. I am just writing based off what animatronic/human characters I feel like doing. When this whole book is completed, I may switch the fics around to make them actually go from FNAF 1-SL.

2\. Due to recent lore speculation on Reddit, I am switching up the protagonist. My old N. Freddy x Reader fic had you as a child, but because of that speculation going around in the FNAF subreddit, I'll make you as an adult. I hope you're fine with that. This will be the same for all the other fics with the Nightmares.

As a side note, this fanfic is a bit graphic. I suggest you only read if you are fine with graphic details.

* * *

I laid in my bed silently, staring up at the ceiling above me, with my hands laid across my stomach. Although it was only evening, I felt extremely tired, but I was not going to let myself sleep at such an odd time. Even if I closed my eyes for just a minute, I would be finding myself wanting to drift off into a deep sleep.

I tried my hardest not to close my eyes at all and keep them shut that way. Whenever I had to blink, I did so quickly. There was no way I was going to sleep now and wake up early morning when it was still dark outside.

I let out a loud sigh as I continued to lay there, my head on my pillows and my body laying straight from the head to the end of the bed. I slightly moved my body, still on my back, trying to adjust my position.

After a long day of work, I just wanted to be comfortable and take a break from the rough day on my bed; laying down was all I wanted to do now--nothing else. As amazing as a nap sounded, I did not want to fuck up my schedule. While trying to remain comfortable on my bed, I kept my eyes open as much as I could. It was a bit of a challenge to lay down so comfortably that could land me into sleep, yet I was trying so hard to not close my eyes.

I placed my arms behind my head and underneath my pillow, propping my head up on both at the same time. In the peaceful silence of my room, I could hear my heart slowly beating in my chest and in my ears. I enjoyed the time by myself, and I was too relaxed to get up from my bed, if I had to do anything. It was like I was glued to my bed; while I could get up, I did not find myself wanting to move, not even wanting to move one inch off of it. I continued to lay back and absorb the calm and soundness scenery of my bedroom.

I kept looking up at the ceiling as more time passed by. My heart was beating a bit slower than before, and I felt every muscle in my body become less and less tense as I proceeded to lay there. I was feeling as if I was on the verge of falling asleep, but I still managed to keep my eyes as open as possible. I felt my stomach rumble from hunger, but I was too relaxed to even care; the noise and feeling of it did not really bother me too much.

I slightly moved my arms down to adjust my head's position on my pillow, and I smiled to myself as I felt more comfort hit me. I slowly closed my eyes, not thinking what I was doing, as I was even more comfortable than before. It didn't take me long to realize I was close to falling asleep, and I jolted my eyes open.

"The hell am I doing?" I whispered loudly to myself, starting to feel my heart pound quickly. "I don't want to sleep now!"

I rolled over to my right side, moving my arms from underneath my pillow and adjusting my head, once again, until I was cozy enough on my bed. I stared at my nightstand beside my bed, reading the alarm clock resting on it.

6:30 PM.

"Why must it be evening? I feel so tired, but I do not want to fall asleep just yet."

I sighed again as I tried my best to stay awake. I hated the fact I wanted to rest, but I also wanted to not actually sleep if I was too relaxed; damn, do I just love my body!

I rolled my eyes as I found myself on my back again. The clock beside me soon read "6:45 PM," and I widened my eyes, surprised at how much time went by. It did not feel like a lot of minutes passed, but apparently, it had actually been 15 minutes since I last looked at my alarm clock.

I soon placed my hands over my head as I proceeded to lay on my back, still gluing my eyes on the ceiling. The silence of the room grew more quiet, and my ears started ringing from the quietness of my bedroom. Exhaling heavily through my mouth, I set my hands on my bed and sat up, deciding to get up to grab my headphones from the inside of my nightstand. I opened the drawer and quickly grabbed my mp3 player that was sitting besides my headphones. Then, I laid my other hand on them as I also took them out of the drawer.

Connecting my headphones to my mp3 player, I found myself back on my bed, listening to some of my favorite music as I was relaxing yet again. My arms were placed back behind my head and pillow. For some reason, also listening to my favorite songs made me feel more calm than only laying down on my bed with my eyes shut.

Little did I know that I found myself relaxing so much that I actually drifted off into a deep sleep.

\--

I slowly opened my eyes to see my bedroom completely dark, dark enough that I could hardly see in it. The room was no longer silent, as I heard the howling of the wind from outside my window. The moving branches of a nearby tree tapped against my window, causing me to jump in fear from the sudden noise. I quickly sat up and looked around my room.

Something didn't feel right.

I walked away from my bed and out into the hallway; it, too, was very dark, and I could hardly see a thing. I carefully continued to make my way through the hall to see what was going on inside my house. From what I recall, I did not remember turning off all the lights in my house; some I happened to leave on, and I was too tired to go and turn them off.

I happened to find a light switch near me at the end of the hallway. I moved the switch to turn on the lights, but the room remained dark. Glancing around in confusion, I fiddled with the switch more. Still dark.

I found myself muttering a quick "Um," but I strangely couldn't find any other words to say. I tried opening my mouth to speak; however, no words left it. I shut my mouth, not daring to try to say anything else.

I proceeded to walk throughout the rest of my house, searching for another light switch. My bare feet slightly tapped against the hardwood floor. I crossed my arms, huddling myself up as I suddenly felt cold.

I also looked down, only to realize I was suddenly in my pajamas, but despite them being layered, I had goosebumps covering every spot on my skin.

The chilly feeling against my body only grew stronger the more I wandered through my house, and I felt my teeth chattering and my entire self trembling from the cold. I decided to place my arms inside my pajama shirt to help me warm up, but even then, I felt no difference in that. I sighed in frustration and placed my arms back through the sleeves.

Right as I reached my living room, my strangely frigid house soon went back to a warmer state. I smiled, glad that the odd and sudden drop in temperature was now gone. I peeked around the corner, shaking my arms out after getting them adjusted in my pajama sleeves, and went for the light switch in the living room.

Nothing.

This room also remained dark.

I eventually frowned, still confused, and turned around to go back into the hallway. At this point, I was speculating that there must have been an power outage.

Was there, or was I going crazy here?

Staying calm, I went through the rest of the rooms in my house, testing every light switch. All of them never worked.

Maybe there was somehow a power outage; I thought that is what was happening.

I went back into the right hallway and looked outside through one of the windows. All I could see was pure blackness, and I couldn't see anything else--just darkness.

Not too long later, I caught a glimpse of some glowing eyes outside. There was a set of two orange eyes staring right at me in the darkness. I stepped back in shock, unable to scream or say a single word. I hit my back against the wall and kept standing there in fear.

The hallway suddenly started shaking as if there was an earthquake. I moved myself away as I saw the wall behind me cracking from the floor to the ceiling in the same spot right across from where I saw the eyes.

I still could not find my voice.

I was extremely confused. I just wanted to scream or at least call for help.

But I could not. I had no voice.

The shaking stopped and the wall stopped cracking as a loud growl echoed throughout the hall for just a few seconds. The eyes in the window also had disappeared. I was left in the hallway all by myself, in nothing but silence and darkness.

I stared up as the crack remained in the wall, but whatever was going on right now in my own home--my own safe haven--made me petrified for myself and...even my safety.

Eventually, the cracked wall opened up further as a strange metallic hand with claws reached out towards me. I just missed it by an inch, and the hand gave up after a few tries and faded back into the wall. The crack in it created by the "earthquake" also happened to seal itself back up. I kept looking at it in fear and confusion as I was left alone in the hallway yet again in nothing but silence; this time, however, nothing else seemed to happen.

I took multiple glances back at the wall as I made myself run back towards my bedroom. I wanted to leave my house, but for some reason, I just had to go back into my room.

I stood beside my bed and stared at the door leading to the right hallway. My chest moved up and down rapidly, and my face glowed from sweat running down from my forehead to my chin. I backed up and sat on my bed, unsure about what to do.

I wanted to relax from all of this, but that was not about to happen, as I noticed blood dripping down on my pajama pants. Soon as I knew it, I was soaked in the red liquid, and I raised my arms up in front of me, looking at my now red hands and arms. I started shaking and crying. I did not know what was happening to me.

Eventually, scratch marks appeared all over my arms and legs. For some odd reason, I did not feel them puncture my skin. I noticed the inside of myself--skin layers, bone, almost everything--from slits across my arms, legs, and stomach. Even my own face was slit open, as I noticed in my bedroom mirror. I was vomiting a bit of blood, too, a couple times. My tears turned from a clear liquid to red, and the texture of my tears became thicker. I now had blood running down my face.

What was going on?

My bedroom faded into utter complete blackness, and the same growl from earlier appeared once again. My skin sewed itself back up after some time, but I did not feel anything as it did so. My room reappeared as it did before all of this mayhem started--dark, but not enough that it felt like I was completely blind.

All the blood that dripped from my body laid as a puddle on my bedroom floor. I expected it to do something, but it did not really do anything; it just sat there with my feet sitting in it. I quickly moved them, somehow not getting any of it on my feet.

I nervously glanced around and saw more glowing eyes in a few spots in my room. One set of purple eyes was staring at me from the left hallway, one set of red eyes from the closet in front of me, and another set of what also seemed to be red eyes from the right hallway. My room was so dark, though, that I couldn't see who was with me.

I looked down beside me and unexpectedly saw a flashlight right by my side. I slowly picked it up and shined it on the glowing eyes. I felt like screaming.

There were more horrifying versions of the original animatronics from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

I did not know what to think. I wanted to run out, but I felt frozen in place. I only moved the light around the room. The animatronics disappeared a couple seconds of the flashlight shining on them.

For some reason, I did not see Freddy when I shined the light around my room, but the more I thought about it, the more I wondered if the orange glowing eyes I saw earlier was actually him. I did not see his whole physical self, though, unlike the others.

I kept shining the light back and forth to keep the animatronics away. Little did I know that my feet were dangling off the edge of my bed, and I felt a hand grab my right foot. I flinched, not screaming or anything, and silently stared down to see Freddy's hand wrapped around my ankle. It wasn't long until I felt him dragging me underneath my bed, softly growling a few times as he did so. This time, I felt myself screaming as I was dragged into darkness.

My fingernails scraped against the carpet as I tried to fight for my life, but Freddy was a lot stronger than me. He definitely had a good grip on my foot.

I soon laid on my back as he stopped dragging me, catching my breath as I stared at his glowing orange eyes. I glanced around my environment, and I began to think that where I was right now was not underneath my bed. I was able to stand up, and I kept watching him as I glued my eyes to his.

Freddy silently watched me as I got up off the ground. The slits on my skin and the blood covering my pajamas from earlier started to reappear, but this time, I did not cry. Freddy let out a quick robotic laugh as he watched my skin peel away and reveal what was all underneath it. I started shaking as I felt a wave of pain hit me this time.

It felt as if all the muscles in my body were tearing, causing a major cramping pain when my skin tore open. I also felt a sensation as if a knife was being poked into my skin and dragged as my skin was ripped open; the feeling even continued into my body as more was revealed.

Judging by what was going on, it seemed as if this is what Freddy wanted from me.

I think he wanted to murder me.

He eventually revealed himself more as some light shined on him, and I was able to make out what he looked like.

This Freddy was completely torn up, with holes in almost every spot on his body. He had half of an ear on his right side, followed by extremely sharp looking teeth in his mouth and claws on his hands. His hat was broken, too, with some wires poking out of it.

He ran up to me with incredible speed and bent his head down at me, his blood-stained teeth clenching together and in my face. I only stared at him and did not say anything. I tried withstanding the foul odor that came from his teeth; it smelled like he may have killed someone.

Freddy stood back up but kept his eyes on me. He was pretty tall, as I had to look all the way up just to look at his face. From my guess, he had to be at least more than seven feet tall, maybe even eight feet tall--I don't know. I was practically making my neck hurt just looking at this monster.

I finally felt my mouth opening slowly. "What do you want from me?"

I didn't really hear my voice as I talked to him, but he seemed to have heard me. Freddy let out another laugh and clenched his hand around my neck, lifting me up with only one arm. I shook from him practically choking me, and I felt blood dripping from my mouth as he squeezed his hand tighter around my neck.

He leaned in close to my face as he held me up at eye level. I was just a few centimeters from his face, and I felt his breath against my skin. I squinched my eyes shut, unable to stand his breath.

Freddy eventually dropped me on the ground, and I landed right on my back; yet again, I could not feel any pain. I blinked rapidly as I watched him hover over me, his head looking down at me. I moved myself away from him, scared for my life. He stood straight up, laughing another time, as he took my feet again and dragged me towards him.

"What the fuck do you want?" I yelled, still no voice escaping my mouth.

He only stood there as he took his hands off me.

I kept my eyes on him in case he'd do anything, but he continued to stand there. I stayed laying down on my back, fearfully looking up at him.

Maybe it was best for me to stay put. If I kept moving away from him, he would just keep pulling me back.

I proceeded to lay there and wait to see what would happen. Freddy soon stood me back up, grabbing my arms and raising me off the ground, and walked a few times around me. I anxiously closed my eyes for a brief second as he circled around me.

What was he up to?

Was he going to kill me?

None of this made any sense.

He stopped in front of me and lowered his head again until his face was in front of mine. I turned my head away, trying to ignore his horrible smelling breath. He looked down at one of the slits on my neck, then on my arms and legs, my head, everywhere. He seemed to have admired the sight of blood and injuries on my body.

"Leave me alone! I don't know what you want!" I was shaking terribly.

He laughed one last time before standing up until he was now towering over me again. Freddy stood back from me as more blood started to drip down my body, and I began to shake even more. I bent down on my knees as I coughed up more blood. I covered my mouth and kept coughing for a minute until I stopped.

Freddy seemed to be smiling at me, but he soon tilted his head as he saw me bent down on the ground in distress. He let out a loud sigh, sounding as if he was somehow annoyed, and walked over to me, yet again standing me up on my feet.

I watched as the injuries and blood on my body soon disappeared, and I was finding both of us back in my bedroom. Freddy angrily stared at me, and I thought he would have done something, but I was surprised that he did not do anything to me.

His glowing eyes grew brighter as he let out a soft growl. He looked around us, with me just standing there in silence, and watched out for his friends.

Freddy laid his eyes back on me and held a hand out to me. He carefully touched my left cheek with the tip of his middle claw, but he quickly took his hand off, letting out a quiet and frustrated growl.

Maybe he wanted to kill me, but he also hated that he actually had some empathy for me.

I only watched him crawl under my bed, and I kept my eyes on his. His glowing eyes peeked at me from under my bed, but they disappeared after a brief second.

Although he was evil, as it seemed like, he was awfully kind to me. I did not know what to think of him, but he appeared to be a nice monster.

I was about to go see him to talk to him, but before I could reach my bed, that's when I felt myself open my eyes up in the real world.


	6. Springtrap x Reader

Sorry if these fanfictions are not being written quickly. My state is close to 10,000 cases, and it's been a bit difficult adjusting to this whole pandemic. While I'm not as fearful of the virus before, I'm still gonna be careful when in public. I'm doing my best to update this book quicker while I'm currently spending time at home.

Plus, my birthday was 3 days ago. I'm officially 20. A birthday in quarantine isn't the most exciting thing, but health is important right now. According to my health history, I have a 50/50 chance of being hospitalized if I were to somehow get sick from a patient. I'm trying to be chill yet cautious about the virus.

Another note: Springtrap may be the only animatronic who would talk in these stories, since he's also William Afton trapped in the suit. I'm not sure yet if any other animatronics will talk in this book.

I'm also trying to keep these animatronics in character while in these scenarios. When reading these, just don't expect these animatronics to be super sweet. They may be nice, but...not really.

Anyways, enough of that. Enjoy.

I examined myself in the mirror, taking a close look at my new work uniform. I had a light blue cap on my head, followed by a light blue button-up polo shirt and black khakis. The uniform felt a bit uncomfortable on me. Maybe it was how it fit or what materials were used to make it, but it just felt a bit weird on me; I was not too sure how to explain it. I only let out a loud sign, trying not to throw some fit about it.

I glanced behind me to see a cut out news article laying on the foot on my bed. Moving my hair, which some strands fell in front of my face, I walked over to it and picked it up. I exhaled heavily again as I skimmed over the title.

"Fazbear's Fright needs a security guard to work the nightshift," I read and focused my eyes at the bottom. "Security guard wanted through the hours of 12 and six AM to watch the place overnight. Payment for this job is the average business minimum wage. Schedule an interview with the manager during the daytime for a position. We will reach out to you in a minimum of two days."

I shook my head, dropping the article and watching it float on the ground. "Why? Why did I have to pick such a job? There are definitely different better paying jobs out there for people like me, but…the horror attraction really needed a guard. Might as well do it."

I kept my eyes on the news article for a few seconds and walked over to my closet, hearing the paper crunch beneath one of my feet as I stepped on it. I opened the doors and peeked inside. Finding a pair of shoes to go with my work outfit, I quickly grabbed the pair and slipped them on over my socks. I moved my toes around a bit to get them situated in the inside of my shoes.

"Feels great," I whispered to myself.

I headed back over to where I dropped the news article and grabbed it off the ground, setting it down on my dresser. I sighed one last time at it before exiting my bedroom.

I eventually stopped in the hallway as I noticed myself walk past my mirror. I faced myself in front of it and took another look into it, examining every spot of my body. My hair turned out to be a complete mess--I was not sure how I never saw this before--and I quickly ran my hands through it. It soon became less static the more I used my hands to make my hair appear more presentable. I was a bit too lazy to brush it, since I had to leave shortly to go to my new job; if I tried to fix it for even two minutes, I'd be running more late. Way to start the first day. Maybe I should have startee getting ready earlier--that's all on me.

Running over to my front door and placing my hand on the knob, I turned it sideways and jerked the door open. It softly creaked, but it grew louder the further I opened it up. I turned myself around, closing it, and I kept my hand on the knob until it was fully shut.

Walking out towards the street, I saw my family's car sitting in the driveway, but as of now, I had no access to it, and my family was asleep. Luckily, I managed to wave someone down and have them stop for me right as I first stood on the curb by the street. I knew I currently had no time for calling for a taxi or a ride from a friend, so hitchhiking was my only way. The person that was nice enough to stop for me, which turned out to be an older woman, smiled at me as I approached the driver side of her car.

She was driving a black SUV that appeared to be a brand new model. As she rolled the window down, I could see the luxurious design of the vehicle on the inside. I was surprised by how nice the car was, but I soon blinked rapidly--feeling myself getting distracted--and laid my eyes on the woman.

"Sorry, Miss, but do you happen to be busy or going somewhere important?" I tried my hardest to sound as kind as I could; I was trying to hide the anger I felt from letting myself almost run late on my first day of work. "I am running a bit late to my job, and I could use a lift. Are you available to do that?"

"I was just heading home from my own workplace, but I don't mind wasting a few minutes," she replied. "Where is it you need to go, sweetie? What job do you have at this time?"

"I'm a new security guard at Fazbear's Fright. I have to be there every day from midnight to six AM."

"Fazbear's Fright, huh?" She leaned over, unlocking the passenger door. "I know that place; I have taken my kids there a few times. Get in."

"Alright, thank you." I ran over to the passenger side of her car and grabbed the handle, quickly opening the door. "Really, I appreciate this. All my friends are probably asleep, and I have my family's car, but I can't use it now. It's my fault I'm in this situation."

I adjusted myself in the seat as soon as I was in, and I shut the door behind me. The woman shifted her car into "drive" mode, and she glanced over at me as she started driving.

"First day?" she asked me, seeing me place the seat belt over myself. "Don't worry about that. I had troubles adjusting to my schedule when I was new to my job. It happens."

"What do you do?"

"I work in customer service--in a call center, I mean." She focused her eyes back on the road in front of us. "I talk with customers on the phone who are having problems with something. I had to stay late to make up some hours."

"That must be a cool job. I'm working for minimum wage at Fazbear's Fright, but hey, it's some starter job for me. I'm not complaining."

I managed to spark up more of a conversation as the woman continued to drive me towards the horror attraction; however, nothing too personal was revealed about us, like our names and what not. I just kept the topics to less personal ones. I wanted to talk to avoid the awkward silence, but this was a complete stranger that I got in the car with; I was not too comfortable revealing a lot of facts about me.

The woman surprisingly didn't mind talking to me for a bit; she actually seemed to enjoy it. The conversation between her and I, however, turned from fun and happy to depressing.

She began to mention the strange murders that happened at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and asked if I ever heard of them. I only looked back at her in shock.

"You mean those kids that were killed?" I asked.

"Yes, those are the murders I'm talking about. Are you comfortable working for the company that had this incident happen? You comfortable working for a company that had poor, innocent kids killed?"

"What is this? Are you trying to scare me from this workplace so I can go get a different job?"

"No, no! God, no! That's not what I'm trying to do! I'm just curious."

"Well, I hate to say it, but you are scaring me a bit just reminding me of them. While I did know about the murders in the first place, I don't want to think about them, or I'll be terrified for sure."

"I'm sorry if that came off the wrong way. I'll be quiet now." The woman sighed and proceeded driving.

I watched as we drove into the driveway of the horror attraction. I thanked the woman one last time and left her car, soon running up to the entrance. I looked back for a few seconds, watching her as she reversed out of her spot and drove towards the parking lot exit. Not hesitating any longer, I opened the doors and made my way inside the horror attraction.

I laid my eyes on every spot of the place as I closed the doors behind me and walked towards the location where I would begin my job. I kept my eyes open for the office I was supposed to be in, but I was soon a bit distracted as I continued to check out the interior of Fazbear's Fright instead of my job location. I have been to this place before, but I have never seen it at night; it actually seemed more creepy when people were not around.

I shook my head, realizing I was distracted, and ran towards the office. I found myself running into an empty room that had a desk, chair, and some sort of system attached to the desk. A monitor also laid flatly on the desk and with the screen up towards the ceiling, static covering it.

I went over to the monitor and picked it up. The static eventually disappeared as different screens from every installed camera in the building showed up on the monitor. I carefully sat down in the chair and leaned against the back of it, finding myself relaxing as I went through the cameras on the monitor. Nothing was happening, and I soon set it back down on the desk in boredom.

"What is there to do other than watching over an empty building?' I asked myself. "Is that all I'm supposed to do here? Watch basically nothing? No wonder it's a minimum wage job."

According to the news article, it seemed as if there were stuff to keep a close eye on, but nothing stuck out to me. Every camera I looked in showed every room which happened to be empty. The vents, too, had nothing exciting for me to watch over. It felt as if this job was going to be super easy.

However, it wasn't even a couple minutes since I first started the job, and I was already getting spooked. After absorbing in the creepy atmosphere, I heard something fall over from the corner of the office, and I immediately looked back, heart racing and my breathing speeding up. I sighed in relief after seeing that a mask of one of the Freddy characters had fallen over from the box of other items.

"It looked like that was on the edge of the box when I came in," I told myself. "Must have accidentally fallen out of there. Alright. No need to panic."

I faced myself back towards the desk, picking up the monitor and examining every room in the building on it. Another sudden noise made me drop the monitor on the desk in fear.

The phone sitting next to me was ringing, and I closed my eyes, recovering from being jumpscared. I leaned my elbows on the desk and buried my face in my hands. I heard my breath speed up a bit faster than before, and I could also feel my heart beating loudly in my ears.

Keeping one hand on my face, I reached over and grabbed the phone, only to hear a voicemail message. I took my other hand away from my face and rested it in my lap, shaking my head in stupidity. I set the phone back in its original place and pressed the button to play the voicemail.

"I remember he would leave me a message to instruct me," I said to myself, suddenly thinking about the guy I had my job interview with. "I just realized that. Man, am I off to a great start now. Not really."

I lifted my finger off the button and laid my other hand on the desk. Listening to him talk on the phone, I kept my eyes on it and absorbed every word he said to me.

I was soon lost in my thoughts, feeling a wave of tiredness hit me, and I lost concentration on his voice message. I blinked quickly, trying to focus again. I felt really exhausted right now, as I never worked a job this late before; plus, I was following my normal bedtime schedule. Seems as if I have to create a new one if I would be at this job for a while.

I angrily exhaled, as I did not hear half of the message the guy told me via phone. I was frustrated at myself for being tired and having a short attention span; I could not help it, though.

As he continued to instruct me, the sudden pound of the vent interior happened to fully catch my attention. I quickly grabbed the monitor and looked through all the cameras. Nothing was in my sight. Confused, I sighed of relief and set the monitor down.

I must just be going crazy here.

Right?

I thought nothing of the noise, and I proceeded to listen to the rest of the voicemail message. The guy began telling me about the ventilation system, despite me already getting a bit of an idea on how to operate the cameras in the different vents. This time, I purposely ignored this section of the message.

I leaned back in the seat, enjoying the peacefulness. There was not any sort of action going on at this place. I thought this job would go by quickly and easily.

However, I was proven wrong.

Another thud from the inside of the vent caused me to look up at the ceiling once again. I nervously went back to the ventilation cameras and went through every installed one. Again, I did not see anything inside.

I was now wondering what was going on. There was no way I was going crazy here.

Something had to be up there.

I went through the cameras yet again, but I soon moved to the cameras in the main rooms of the building. At the same time, I heard the voicemail end, followed by the sound of a phone hanging up. I was left with the silence of the office, aside from a small desk fan blowing in my direction.

I took many glances up at the ceiling, back at the cameras, the ceiling again, and so on. The thumping kept going on and off, and my paranoid self had to keep checking every spot of the horror attraction.

I eventually noticed a button that I haven't spotted before. I pressed it in curiosity, and I heard a child's voice echo through the building. I immediately jumped back, looking all around me.

"Was I supposed to hit that?" I asked myself, whispering.

Whatever it was, it caused the thumping noises in the vents to become more distant and quiet, and as soon as I knew it, there were no more sounds. The office grew quiet again, and I never heard another thud from the vents.

It seemed as if that noise of a child attracted the attention of...whatever was in the vents.

This would be useful.

I waited impatiently for the thing to move into, or at least towards, the room I clicked the voice option in. I did not see anything on any of the screens, but I did manage to capture a split second of an unfamiliar bunny animatronic staring directly into one of the cameras, right before it went static on me. My heart jumped from the sudden moment.

I realized that I definitely was not alone tonight.

There was also no way I was hallucinating or anything.

This was real. It felt all real, too.

I scrambled through every camera finding the strange bunny, but I did not see it anywhere. I felt the anxiety build up within me, and I had so many questions flooding my head.

Was this animatronic hostile?

Was he friendly?

Because of him, would he come after me?

Would this be my last day on Earth?

My questions didn't help either, as the paranoia intensified. I began seeing things, but I was aware enough to know that they weren't really there. At first, I thought I saw a real model of Freddy wandering through the office window in front of me, but despite jumping in my face and scaring me, I felt none of his physical presence.

I was going crazy for sure. The bunny, however, I was not imagining in my mind.

I set the monitor down on my desk and carefully hit my forehead against it a few times, trying to wake myself up. Maybe it was my sleep schedule causing me to hallucinate. Whatever the case was, this job would be a lot harder than I thought.

Once I saw the bunny coming close to me, I had to repeatedly press that voice button to get him to leave me be. And it worked every time. I wished there was a door to stop him, but my office lacked just that; therefore, I was exposed to anything that could attack me. What a shitty idea, whoever constructed this section of the building.

The more I kept him away from me, the more I tried remembering the layout of the building. I found it helpful there was a little map of the horror attraction on my monitor screen. That way, I could get an idea on where this bunny was and where to stop him from coming to my office.

Not much time has passed, and I was feeling stressed. I had more hallucinations with me seeing more of Freddy, followed by Foxy, Chica, Balloon Boy, Mangle, and the Puppet. The bunny kept trying to come after me--it seemed like he was after me. It was complete madness. I began regretting this job, and I debated on running out, just forgetting about the money, but I also wanted to stay for tonight only. I had no idea why I did not want to leave.

One hour soon passed since I started my job. I continued to scroll through more cameras, but the more I did it, the more I speculated this bunny was actually too smart for my actions.

I noticed he would go after the voice, but he also seemed to be coming closer and closer to me. I caught him staring up in another camera again, but instead of a single second, he stood there looking at me for almost a whole minute. I noticed his head twitching at me before disappearing with the screen showing static again. The image cleared up, and all I saw after that was an empty room.

I went through all the cameras again, and I never saw him. Checking the vents, too, was pointless, as he also never appeared in them. I set the monitor down, groaning, as I began to think that this was it for me. I doubt he was falling for my trick anymore.

I found myself laying my head against the desk. It was not long since I started this job, and I was already a mess--paranoid and anxious and just had the feeling of wanting to break out into insanity. I was not sure who this bunny was, or if he actually is programmed to act this way, but he seemed to know how to provoke fear in me.

I went through every camera one last time before I peeked over the top of the monitor, seeing the bunny in front of my office window. I kept my eyes on him, and I never wanted to look away, as I thought he'd sneak up on me and end me. I happened to actually get distracted by red lights that began flashing in my office, and little did I know that I had been somehow oblivious to these lights--was not sure how. That also seemed to attract the bunny towards the office.

I quickly turned away to fix the system errors that were flashing at me on another monitor. I tried my hardest to be as quick as possible before the bunny could reach my office. When every error that appeared on the screen was starting to get fixed, I rapidly pounded my hands on the table, muttering, "Come on," several times at it. I really wanted these errors to be gone, but it took what felt like forever to get them fixed.

I watched as the errors were fixed, and I set the one monitor done, soon noticing the bunny animatronic right outside my office. He peered around the corner, not taking his eyes off mine. I slowly moved back away from the animatronic while in my chair, trying to stay distant from him. I was getting some killer vibes from this animatronic; I thought there was no way he was friendly at all.

I continued to watch him and ignored any lights or errors that popped up at me. I kept moving myself back until I hit the wall. The animatronic still stood in the same spot, and he never moved any part of him at all.

Having the camera monitor in my lap, I went for the option to play the child's voice, but even after taking my eyes off of the animatronic for a second, I looked up, only to see him standing right in front of me. His eyes turned red and black instead of his normal eye colors. He moved around in a typical robotic manner, having a head that twitched occasionally and arms that moved towards me slowly. I backed up more as much as I could.

"Who are you?" I yelled in fear. "What do you want?"

The bunny stopped moving, but soon, one of his hands immediately touched my shoulder, and he happened to fully push me off the chair onto the ground. I tried to make a break for it, quickly trying to stand up, but he pressed his other hand on the back of my neck. I felt his metallic fingers wrapping around my neck as he kept me pressed against the cold floor of the office. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping to myself that this was just a dream.

But it wasn't.

I burst into tears and screamed for help, if there somehow was another employee in the building, but there was a high chance I was the only one who was here tonight.

The bunny became angry with me calling out for someone and, while keeping me held down, shoved all the items off the desk in frustration. I felt every object hit me as they fell on me. One of the monitors suddenly struck my face, and I covered my mouth in pain. I started to think this was his own way to shut me up.

I did as I was basically told--to stay quiet--and the animatronic let go of my neck, but he quickly formed a fist and hit me in my face. I felt my nose dripping blood from the damage he caused. While I did not see myself, it was likely my nose was also bruised at this moment. I flinched from the pain and started to breathe heavily through my mouth, scared for my life.

"What do you want?" I whispered to him.

He did not respond to me, and he instead hit me in the face again. I almost screamed from the pain, but I did not want to anger him, so I did not.

It did seem like he wanted me to stay quiet so no one could hear me. Whenever I made a sound that anyone far could possibly hear, he would look at me with a death state, and his eyes would turn red.

My hand shook as I--in pain--leaned it in towards my face, and I also kept exhaling rapidly and loudly, though not noisy enough to anger the animatronic. I touched my face to catch more blood, and taking my hand off away from it, I noticed my fingers were completely red.

The animatronic forcefully began to stand me up on my feet by pulling on my work shirt. As he tried to get me off the ground, I fell over from trying to balance myself, and I found myself on my knees with my face in front of his own knees. He slightly opened his mouth, letting out a small robotic groan, and gripped one of his hands around my neck. This time, though, he was not trying to stand me up again.

He used his other hand to also wrap it around my neck. I felt him beginning to tighten his grip even more, and I placed my hands around his wrists, trying to get him away from me, but he was stronger than me; I had no chance of escaping. I began gagging and gasping for breath the more he kept tightening his grip on me.

I knew it. He wanted me dead.

My vision began to blur, and I felt myself getting lightheaded. I also managed to soon catch a glimpse of my hands with a couple small patches of blue from my lack of oxygen.

I was dead for sure.

He kept staring in my eyes as he continued to suffocate me. The last thing I knew was that my body started to grow numb, and I was losing my state of consciousness. Eventually, I was out for sure.

I began to awaken in what seemed to be an unfamiliar room in the horror attraction. My head was pounding as if my heart made its way up there; it also had caused both of my ears to ring. Despite my vision problems, I saw that I was buried in what seemed to be dead bodies of children. Two of them were laying on top of me. Disgusted, I cursed loudly, though in a whisper, under my breath and moved the bodies away from me.

What the hell have I landed myself into?

I slowly stood up to give my body some time to recover. I felt the taste of what was probably vomit in my throat; maybe I was sick as I passed out, but even waking up to the sight of a few murdered children was fucked up enough to also make me want to throw up. My arms felt colder than before, and I huddled myself up to try to warm up as I found myself on my feet.

I started to suspect that the animatronic who killed me put me with these children's bodies, as he thought I was probably dead, but his attempt to murder me wasn't enough to finish me off. Shaking from both fear and feeling cold, I slowly walked towards the door to leave. I had blood stains on my shirt, I felt abnormally cold, and I possibly had marks on my face from the animatronic abusing me. Maybe my nose was broken, too, although it didn't feel like it. I needed to escape this place and visit the emergency room just to be sure.

It appeared as if I was in some closet, as a light was hanging over me, and this room did not look like something a lot of employees would spend time in. It was mostly quiet, except for the buzzing of the light, and there were storage containers surrounding me. The room was small as well. One of the containers, as I saw, had what seemed to be a weapon hanging out. I was able to tell that it was the handle of a knife.

I turned back towards the closet door and quietly opened it. Thankfully, it was unlocked. I opened the door halfway until I stopped and noticed markings on the door in front of me. What was probably a name of something was carved into the wood. I examined the name and read it to myself.

"Springtrap," I whispered and blinked in confusion, taking my eyes off the door. "Who the hell is that?"

As I proceeded to open the rest of the door, I quietly made my way in the direction of the exit. I left the door wide open and left the area as soon as I could. I also realized my phone was still in my pocket, and I pulled it out, turning down the volume on it and dialing 911. I held up the speaker to my ear as I kept looking around the building, trying to go for the exit.

An operator quickly answered me in less than five seconds. She asked the typical question: "What is your emergency?"

I let out an anxious sigh as I continued to walk through the dark hallways. I lowered my voice to the quietest whisper I could talk in.

"I need an ambulance...for me. I'm at Fazbear's Fright, and I found myself in a possible emergency. It's a bit of a crazy story."

"Sorry? Can you repeat that for me, please?"

"Look!" I raised my voice a bit, still keeping the volume down. "I just...need an ambulance for myself. I can't really talk with a loud voice, because...someone is after me. They'll hear me if I speak louder."

The operator was able to hear me this time. "Alright, and where did you say your emergency was? Should we also send police?"

"No! No police!" I paused as I peeked around different corners of the place, looking for the animatronic. "Just the ambulance. I passed out from being choked, and I'm not sure if I'm really alright. I'm currently at my workplace, Fazbear's Fright."

"You said you were choked?"

"Yes! I was choked! Strangled! Suffocated! Whatever you want to call it! I'm in a terrifying situation right now, so please do not mind if I'm speaking so softly. Again, don't worry about the cops, because they're not deserved in this situation."

"How so?" the operator also lowered her voice to help me stealthily leave the building. "Why are they not wanted there if someone is after you?"

"It's a weird story. I'll at least say that the company that owns this place is mostly known for having animatronics as their main attraction."

"Are you saying you were attacked by an animatronic?"

"Uh...I guess you can say that." I nervously let out a soft laugh. "But it makes sense that I'm alone with this strange animatronic tonight. There's no one else here with me."

She remained silent for a bit. "Alright, don't worry. An ambulance is on its way."

"Wait!" I suddenly remembered about the dead bodies. "Send the cops, too, or at least some investigators. After being strangled, I woke up in a closet underneath a couple dead bodies of kids in a closet. I don't know how they got there, but they may have been there for a while."

"I'm sorry? You saw some dead bodies?"

"Yes, I have!" I fell silent again as I heard the sound of someone walking in a hallway far from me. "Just...hear me out. I know it sounds ridiculous, but that's what is going on here. They were not looking like they were just put there; they had to be there for weeks, months...whatever. Uh, I'm getting sick thinking about it now."

"Don't worry. The police and some detectives are also on their way there to take care of the bodies. Now, are you still okay, considering you were strangled? Any current problems you may want to tell the EMTs when they arrive?"

"Mainly vision problems, but I'm also feeling really cold. The room I woke up in was very chilly, and I was not in there that long. Realizing this now, I am feeling a bit weak in my legs. Fuck! On top of recovering from being strangled? I'm not well right now; that's all I need to say."

"I'm no expert, but it sounds like you have experienced a drop in body temperature, and that can be lethal sometimes. Your case, however, does not sound too severe. Are you exiting the building? Are you able to continue escaping the animatronic until authorities get there?"

"Why the fuck do you have to ask all these questions?" I was becoming more irritable. "Okay, I'm sorry I talked to you that tone, but I'm just...so anxious right now. Maybe I do have--wonder what it's called--oh, hypothermia. I think I'm definitely in that state where I need emergency care; I'm not feeling like my usual self. That damn animatronic that strangled me, too, must have left some changes in my body that need to be looked at."

"How close are you to the exit?" she asked, hearing my fast breathing in the phone and trying to keep me calm. "Tell me where you're at, and I'll update the dispatcher. Normally, we'd have you stay in place, but your life is more important right now; we got to get you out of there and away from that animatronic you speak of."

"I'm not sure where I am. I think I may be...oh, there it is! Wait, what the--"

I was cut off by the sight of different large objects blocking the only exit to the building; the items ranged from arcade machines to boxes. I muttered "no" repeatedly in fear and ran over to the blocked door, setting my phone down on the floor and trying to move the objects. While the boxes did move, the arcade machines were still in the way. I attempted to push them away from me, but they hardly moved an inch; they were just too heavy.

I immediately picked my phone up and walked quickly away from the door, raising my voice to an indoor volume. "I'm sorry. I'm completely locked in! The door is...blocked! He must not want me to leave!"

"The animatronic?"

"Yeah! Who else? I said I was the only person here tonight!" Despite feeling lightheaded, I tried to ignore it and went around the building for a place to hide. "He must know I'm not dead! Tell those people to hurry up!"

"Is there somewhere you know would be a good hiding spot?"

"I could go to the closet I was in, but I'm not risking it! I'm already freezing enough!"

I proceeded to talk with the operator to have at least a bit of company while I tried to escape the animatronic. She recommended that I would try to hide in another closet, if I could, but I did not find one. My fast walking turned into sprinting as I was growing desperate, and I rushed to find somewhere to hide out in.

The sound of soft growling from around a corner of a room made me stop. I stared at the direction the growling was coming from and slowly backed up. Once I was out of sight, I lowered my voice back down.

"He's near me," I whispered. "I don't know if he knows I'm near. I'm in a hallway, and he seems to be far from me, but he's close."

"Go in another direction away from him. By any chance, do you know his name?"

"I don't know." I continued to run down different hallways and in different rooms, trying to find a safe spot to hide in. "I saw a carving made by someone on the closet door, which read 'Springtrap.' I don't know what that means. Is it a name for something? Could it be his name? I wonder if it is. I'll just call him that."

I managed to find a table with a cloth covering the whole thing; even the cloth was dangling towards the ground, making it the only good hiding spot I could find. I quickly crawled underneath it, hearing footsteps, and silently sat down with the operator still with me on the phone.

I told her to be quiet for a bit as the footsteps grew closer to me. I covered my mouth with my hand to avoid making a single noise. Because the cloth was covering pretty much every spot around the table, I was unable to see on the outside, and I don't think Springtrap could see me either.

Before I knew it, his footsteps were soon right beside me, and he stopped and stood in place next to me, too.

I tried to slow my breathing down to calm myself, but the anxiety never left me; the idea that he was right next to me freaked me out even more. More groans--which sounded like pain, sadness, and aggression at the same time--left him.

I slowly looked down on the floor through the edge of the cloth, and I managed to see not even an inch of what was on the other side. His feet created more sounds on the hardwood floor as he turned around and faced in my direction, causing me to immediately back up.

I was worried he knew where I was.

With the woman still remaining silent, I set my phone down on the floor next to me and quietly moved myself away from him. I could only see a portion of his feet, which were now moving closer to the table. I picked my phone back up without saying anything and held it close to me.

It felt like a long time until he ran towards my exact spot and quickly placed his arms around my neck, pulling me out from under the table. I screamed and dropped my phone as he proceeded to grab me out into the open.

"Get them here now!" I screamed at my phone, fighting Springtrap and reaching out towards it. "He found me!"

As soon as he saw my phone laying on the ground with the screen up towards the ceiling, he kept one arm around me and took my phone with the other. In anger, his eyes turned red once again, and he tightened his grip around it, slowly crushing it. The screen began to crack, and my phone--overall--was bending from him breaking it.

In frustration, I felt a bit of bravery hit me, and I kept flailing and hitting my arms against his body, trying to do at least something to fight back. He only dropped my now broken phone and grabbed my arms with his other hand.

"They know about you, you bastard!" I yelled at him. "They already know where I am...and where you are! You have no chance!"

Springtrap let out another sound, but this was more of a growl than a groan. I knew he was not happy with me, but I didn't care.

I raised myself off the ground, attempting to use my legs and feet--they were the only parts of my body that were free--to stand up and escape his grip. He let out a raspy growl and shoved me to the side, causing me to fall down on the floor.

I did not hesitate to stand up and start running away from him, but Springtrap only did the same thing--running after me as well--as I noticed he was following me real quickly. I stumbled from running around the building, but I was lucky I never actually fell.

I happened to find the exit once again, and I threw some of the boxes he placed at him. While it did not damage him, this was only one way I could defend myself. He kept dodging the objects being thrown at him, but after a bit, he began catching the boxes and throwing them back at me.

"Leave me alone, you...psycho!" I yelled and made a break for it.

That did not stop Springtrap, as he only chased me down even more. Through my blurry vision and ringing ears, I tried my best to not give in and to focus on surviving.

Here I was...working what seemed to be a normal job, and I'm currently being chased around the building by an animatronic who was pretty intelligent for a typical robot. I mean, he didn't keep falling for my trick when I was in the office, he knew where to keep dead bodies and put me in there when he thought I was dead for sure, and now, he recognizes every movement of me and knows exactly where I'm running. Was he even programmed to intentionally be this smart?

I felt my chest begin to tighten up as I kept trying to avoid Springtrap, and I clutched a hand over it while running. I soon heard quietness behind me, and I looked back to see if he was still chasing me.

I did not see him anywhere.

I shook my head, confused, but I did not want to stay in place any longer, or he would catch me and murder me for real. As I was about to start running, though, my legs became so weak and shaky that I could not feel them anymore, and I collapsed right on the floor.

I peeked up to see him now hovering over me, lowering his head and staring at me with his red eyes. I placed a hand up in defense and closed my eyes; I just hoped he would go away.

My hand somehow did something, because I felt his metallic hand lay right against the palm. I opened my eyes back up to see him looking at our hands, and he stood frozen in place. Out of breath and puzzled by him behaving so sweetly, I never took my hands away from his.

I eventually heard a raspy, deep voice leave his mouth, and I was not sure if I was imagining it.

"Suffering. Anger. Pain. I miss none of that."

I slowly took my hand away and stood up, feeling my legs shake horribly. "W-What are you talking about?"

"My, my, you have no idea what it is like to have so much pain! I killed them! I killed those damn children! I have no idea what I have done, but should I even spare you?" Springtrap let out an eerie laugh. "No one lives for me! You must not be spared! You must be ended!"

"You better not." I wanted to run, but I felt too weak to. "But you killed those children? The ones I was in the closet with?"

"The little bastards--their little smiles disgust me. I enjoyed it! I enjoyed putting that blade through their weak bodies!" He chuckled evilly once again. "Their cries satisfied me. Their blood on my hands felt nice. I wonder how it would feel with you."

I looked around me for a few seconds, feeling uncomfortable being around this animatronic. "What is wrong with me? What is there about me that you want me to suffer for?"

"There is nothing but just yourself. Do you understand how fun it is to hear people scream as a sharp blade cuts through their soft skin and their insides? It brings a smile on my face. And do you know what it is like seeing tears run down their faces? Now, that...is quite a fine sight."

"Pain satisfies you--I get it. Sounds like something a typical serial killer would say." I sighed. "You still do not have a reason to murder me."

"And why not?"

"Well, you may not think so, but something is wrong with you if you think killing is fun."

Springtrap laughed again, but his laughs turned into sobbing. "I am suffering! I need to make others suffer, too! They must know the pain that I also feel! I have been trapped these past months!"

"Okay, but if you're suffering, you can chill the fuck out on the killing. It's not helping you."

"What's it to you to determine what is best for me?"

"Look, I'm not here to fight with you. As much as a psycho you are, I'm trying to help. Ever had someone do something nice for you?"

"I--" He cut himself off as he angrily walked a few steps away from me. "No! No! No!"

"No? You've never had someone act like a friend to you?"

"I have never had friends! The loneliness! The damn loneliness!"

I shook my head, not believing that I was actually comforting a killer animatronic. "Listen, I need you to spare me. I've been through enough tonight. Can you just...let go for a bit?"

Springtrap angrily glanced back at me and walked up towards me, grabbing my shirt and pulling on it. "I never spare anyone! I would not let you get away!"

"But what about--" I paused as I raised my hand up and took his other hand, laying it against my palm.

The sight of our hands touching made Springtrap's eyes go back to their original color. "But I...I..."

"It's okay, Springtrap," I whispered. "It's okay to feel a bit of love. I can see you still have a heart behind all that anger and pain you deal with."

"I...I can't!" He pushed me against the wall, and I fell down on the ground. "I cannot have any friends! I cannot feel love!"

"Yes, you can." I held a hand against my head in pain. "If you always wanted a friend...there is someone right here. I'm saying that we can try to build up a friendship."

What the hell was going through my mind?

"I do not know about that." He looked away from me and started crying again, although he didn't have any tears or anything running down his face.

I stood up again and walked closer to him. "You're a killer. You're cold. You're in pain. Let me take that away from you. Please, Springtrap."

I hated how I was being so friendly to an animatronic that almost killed me, but something else was going through my head--something that told me he was secretly a nice guy.

"Oh, alright, alright!" he exclaimed in his raspy voice. "Since you are bickering about such shit, I guess I might as well let you live!"

"Thank you...really. You're a nice guy, Springtrap."

"I...I have never been complimented in so long. What stuff I have missed. I have been so trapped and in pain for so long that I have forgotten kindness, as you have seem to show me. Killing was my only thing I enjoyed, but even after my actions, I was always empty. The things I did!" Springtrap laughed at me another time. "Empty, but also satisfied after making one suffer. The good days before I fell victim into this suit! Now, I am just feeling more trapped here! I hate it! I do!"

"Fell into that suit?" It came to my conclusion that Springtrap may have been a human before, but who exactly? "Listen, I'm off in a few more hours. Go let yourself rest, okay? I'll be back tomorrow night for you."

"Alright, whatever the hell you say, victim." Springtrap walked away from me, leaving me all alone by the exit.

"I'm not your victim!" I laughed.

I smiled as I watched him leave. I really did not mind being around him for some reason; it was an odd feeling, but I was not complaining.

Noticing one of the arcade machines were suddenly moved away from the door, I went to head back to my office, but I suddenly heard sirens approaching the front door. That is when I went outside, showing that I was not panicked one bit.

A couple EMTs rushed up to me and walked me towards the back door of the ambulance. I looked behind me and saw some cops who were starting to walk up to the front door.

"He's in there, but be easy on him!" I called to them. "He ain't as bad as I thought!"

And I meant that.


	7. Funtime Freddy x Female Reader

Glancing down at the newspaper laying beside me, I sat down on my couch, back pressed against the cushion. I crossed one of my legs over my other as I grabbed the paper and skimmed over the article. It was an advertisement for a job opportunity at Circus Baby's Pizza World, and I was the one who has taken that job. It just was not time for me to go to work yet.

Holding my drink in my hands, I took a sip out of it and proceeded to watch one of my favorite shows on TV, trying to be careful not to spill it over my work outfit. I had the lights out in the living room, and I actually did not mind the darkness. At least the TV was the only "light" in the room. Surprisingly, I actually did not mind the darkness in the room; on top of relaxing on the couch and getting a drink, the darkness was calming for me for some odd reason. Despite me being a bit sleepy, I tried my hardest not to feel too relaxed.

The TV show I was watching was a show about this vampire. I never really followed along to the whole plot lately, but I kind of had an idea on what was happening. Plus, I found the show to be entertaining as I tried to keep up with the plot. I took another sip of my drink as I kept my eyes on the TV and watched it.

The phone next to me rang, and I glanced over at it, gripping the drink in my hand and reaching for it with the other. Still trying not to spill the cup, I placed my hand on the phone and picked it up, answering it as I set the speaker against my ear.

"Hello?" My voice sounded raspy, from my exhaustion, as I opened my mouth to speak. I cleared my throat right away after I heard myself talk.

"My apologies. I just had to clear up my throat. Now, who is this?"

A familiar man's voice replied back to me, and I knew right away who it was--the manager of the place I would be working at tonight.

As he began to speak in my ear, he, too, sounded like he was exhausted, but I could tell he had a long day. My interview for this place was during the day, and I always saw him there during the daytime; I figured he worked the day shift only and would let the night shift employees take charge for when they do their jobs.

As he started yawning a few times in between words, I had the need to say something about it. "You sound very exhausted. I am, too, but I'm still up for working. You should let yourself sleep now for tomorrow. Besides, it's almost midnight, and that's a bit late."

"I appreciate that you care for me, but I am okay with staying here for a bit to clean up," he told me.

"Clean up? Shouldn't you leave that for the janitor?"

"There's no one here but me tonight. I am fine with doing a bit more work in preparation for tomorrow."

"Uh, you know I can help out if needed. I'll be willing to multi-task if necessary. You could leave some of the cleaning to me if I have some extra time to work."

"That is..'if' you have extra time. The work you are about to do here is pretty time-consuming, and I don't think you will get around to it. I like that you want to help out, though."

"Work?" I was so exhausted that, for one moment, I lost my memory of what I was going to do at my workplace. "Oh, me fixing up the animatronics? That should not take too long."

The manager sighed at me. "Alright. If you think you can get the job done within a certain amount of time, you can help with cleaning."

"Look, it's not like I have to clock out right away at six AM. I can stay more hours if I need to."

"But since this is your first day, miss, just don't expect a raise for working extra hours."

"I'm fine with that."

"I appreciate your motivation." I heard him breathe heavily a few times, and his voice lowered to a whisper. "My apologies. I need to get off the phone now and leave for the night."

"Okay then. Well, I--uh, hello?"

I listened as the call cut off almost immediately, and I took the phone away from my ear, confused. While most people may shrug such an incident off, I knew that the manager seemed to grow more nervous as we talked; I could hear it in his voice.

Concerned, I quickly took my phone and began to message him. There was not a single answer until a couple minutes later, and his message made my heart race.

"You can still work, but just stay cautious when you do come."

What did he mean by that?

I stared up at the clock in the living room and saw that it was almost time for me to go into work. I looked at the message one last time, and with no hesitation, I turned off the TV and rushed outside, closing the door behind me. I planned on catching a cab to my workplace, since I did not want to drive.

Making sure I had some cash in my pocket, I pulled out my phone and began dialing a number for a ride. It took a bit for someone to answer me, and I could tell the voice that began speaking to me was a much older man--probably an elderly guy.

"Yeah, hi," I replied in the phone. "Is there any way I can get a cab sent out to me? I need to go to work."

"Of course. Where are you located?"

I looked down at the ground as I told him where I was.

"Hm, not many cabs are called to that area, but I'll be glad to send one out anyways."

"Okay, and sorry if I'm picky here, but can I get a female driver? I know this sounds like an odd request, but...I'm not really comfortable...riding with a stranger that's a guy. I just don't want him...you know...saying stuff to me. I know some men, not all, can't take 'no' for an answer towards girls."

"Oh no, no, do not worry. I'll find one of our female drivers and send her towards your location."

"Alright. Thank you." I pulled the phone away from my ear and placed it in my other pocket that had nothing in it.

I sighed and leaned against my mailbox, trying to be as patient as I could while waiting for my ride. I got curious once again about the manager, and I grabbed my phone back out not too long later. Anxiety rose in me as I spotted some strange messages from him.

After him mentioning that I "should be cautious" at work, his more recent messages were letters that had been randomly typed out in no particular order. I could not get a clue on what he was trying to say.

Something was up at that place.

"Are you okay?" I asked in text. "Should I get help?"

More randomly scrambled letters appeared shortly after I replied. This man was too serious to be sending such messages; I knew he was not playing around.

"Hello?"

Nothing after that reply.

I shook my head, surprised at what I witnessed. Either he accidentally sent me some messages, or he may have been in trouble. What was I to think what was actually happening? My confusion at the texts only grew more as I kept looking at them.

I placed my phone back in my pocket, not wanting to take another look at the strange texts I received.

Time shortly passed as I started to notice headlights shining my way. A yellow cab slowly pulled up beside me with a young woman in the driver's side. She rolled down the passenger window and leaned in.

"Hey, I'm here to pick you up for work. Is that correct?"

"Yeah, that's what I requested." I took a quick peek on the back of the car, just to make sure it was a legitimate driver. "I don't feel like driving, so I thought I'd get a ride from a cab. No point of waking my friends up either and asking them for a ride."

I closed the door as I entered the right side of the back. The woman in the front seat looked in the mirror and laid her eyes on me. I also focused myself on her.

"Where is your workplace then?" she asked.

"It's Circus Baby's Pizza World. Do you know where that is?"

She nodded her head at me as she took her eyes off the mirror and began to drive forward. I turned my head towards the window and leaned against the seat.

"So, you're working there?" After what seemed to be a full minute of silence, I could tell she wanted to break it. "What are you doing there at this time of night?"

"Animatronic maintenance," I told her. "I'm scheduled to fix up the animatronics there."

"That sounds cool. Is that it?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I did offer the manager that I could help with other things. I am not going to be paid extra, but I don't care."

"Hm, working more for less money? There aren't a lot of employees like you anymore, even me. Seems like so many people worry about money more than anything. I also hardly make money sometimes, but I don't really care." She laughed. "There are times I get way more money from driving short distances; the funny thing, though, is that this extra money I receive is from any male customers I pick up. I don't really need it, but I do accept it if they insist I take it. I lend the extra over to my friends or family anyways, since I don't need the extra unwanted cash."

"Do they do that because you're a female driver?"

"I mean, what else?"

"I don't know. Sorry for the dumb question."

"It's not a dumb question. Besides, I try not to make a big deal out of the whole 'extra money' situation anyways, so it's nothing I'm worried about." The woman just shrugged her shoulders and fell back into silence.

I kept staring out the window as the driver continued to take me to work. The night sky was completely black with hardly any stars out from all the lights illuminating the town, mainly the street lights and lights from currently open businesses. Passing cars also had all their headlights shining on the roads, adding on to the brightened up town.

The taxi came to a stop as the driver stopped at a red light. Some cars stopped on the left and right of us of the intersection either drove across it or turned on different roads. I looked around me as we were stopped.

There was one moment I looked at the driver, and at the same time, she took a quick glance at me in the rear view mirror as we both waited for the stoplight to change. I only turned my head away as soon as she laid eyes on me.

The car soon moved again and drove a little ways into the downtown area. Businesses like restaurants, hotels, and stores began appearing. I knew at this point, I was almost close to my workplace.

The driver turned onto another road and continued for another couple minutes. Leaning my head towards the window, I eventually saw the sign for Circus Baby's Pizza World, and I felt a mix of nervousness and excitement hit me.

She slowed the car down as she saw the entrance for the place and turned onto the driveway to the parking lot. I noticed the sign on the building was still lit up, and hardly any cars were in the parking lot. The only vehicle I saw there was a white SUV that appeared to be a newer model; I assumed that was likely the manager's car.

I waited patiently for the taxi to pull up to a spot in the parking lot. Once I felt the car brake to a complete stop, I grabbed the cash out of my pocket and rested my arm over the seat, handing it to the driver.

"I hope that's enough," I told her. "Will 50 dollars cover it?"

"That's about 25 dollars higher than the final cost," she replied. "But if you insist, I'll take it."

"Cool." I felt her grab the money from my hand. "No change really needed. Thanks."

I quickly exited the car and closed the door behind me. I walked a bit away from the taxi and soon looked up at the building's sign.

While I was excited for work, there was something about this place that made me nervous as hell. Was it the eerie looking, nearly abandoned parking lot that gave off some creepy vibe to the place? Was it the sign that started flickering on and off? I was not sure what to think.

I glanced behind me as I noticed the taxi driver did not leave right away. Through the darkness, I could see in the window that she appeared a bit concerned for me. I walked up to the passenger window as I saw her rolling it down.

"Are you okay, Miss?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, feeling more anxiety build up within me. "Just nervous about working here the first time."

"That I understand; I've been there before. Are you sure this is your workplace, though? I feel like there's...something wrong here. Don't think I'm crazy, please; this just looks like a scary place during the night."

So I was not the only one who thought that.

I still kept that thought to myself, though. "Look, I'm sure it's just the way it appears to us. Really, things are fine here."

Were things actually fine here? The thought of the texts I received earlier from the manager crept up to my mind and made me hold my breath for a second with nervousness.

The driver noticed I was easily showing my anxiety, and she shook her head. "Whatever. I'm probably just tired from working. You go ahead. Have fun on your first day...er...night."

I only nodded my head at her, watching her roll up the window and driving away, and laid my eyes back on the building. I took one last deep breath as I began to enter the place.

The door creaked shut behind me as I slowly closed it. The entrance was merely lit, with only a few lights on the ceiling lighting the place up. I looked around as I made my way towards the maintenance room. I was looking for the manager, but I did not see him anywhere.

It wasn't long until I walked past the kitchen and heard the sound of utensils dropping on the floor and a loud male voice coming from the same room. I stopped walking and peeked in the dimly lit room, seeing a man getting up from the floor.

It was the manager.

"Uh, are you okay?" I asked him, my voice nearly sounding like a whisper.

"Oh, you. You're here early." He stood up and brushed himself off. "I just stumbled and fell, but don't worry about this mess; I can clean it up."

"You fell? How come? Clumsiness or what?"

"Yeah, it's my clumsiness. I can be accident prone a lot, nearly every day."

"Really? I don't mean to call you out, but judging by the way I saw you for the first time, you seemed to be fine the entire time. I've never seen you get into mishap one bit."

He sighed. "That was just one day I wasn't accident prone, luckily."

"Yeah, okay." I crossed my arms. "You sure you weren't running from something?"

The manager's eyes opened up more in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Judging by your face right now, something had to spook you. Am I right?"

"I mean, I did think I saw a shadow earlier in this place, but my eyes could be playing tricks on me." He shook his head at me. "I'm sure it was nothing. Please get to work, okay?"

"Alright. I'm sorry if I sounded bossy. I just...was concerned for you."

"No, it's cool." He started to breathe faster. "This place does have me spooked, but I'm absolutely sure there's really nothing to worry about."

"Well, you want to come with me and watch me work? I mean, it is my first time here, and I could use a bit of help or tips anyways. You could be with me if you're not comfortable being alone here."

"I'm fine being by myself. If you do need me for help, though, message me, and I will be over there. I'll still be at this place for a bit."

I began to think about the messages he sent me. "Hey, I have a question, if you don't mind answering. What is it with me needing to 'be cautious' as I came here?"

"I was spooked earlier, but now, I'm feeling calmer. That was...nothing."

"You sure it was nothing?"

The manager looked as if he was growing agitated with me. "Look, I don't want to argue with you. There's nothing I should be worrying about, and neither should you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine. I was just wondering. I was worried about you earlier when you messaged me."

The manager shook his head at me once again and walked past me, leaving the kitchen without saying a word. I turned around, staring at him as he left me alone, and I sighed to myself, worried something was bothering him.

I watched as he grabbed a broom from the supply closet. I looked down at the floor, seeing a few utensils spread across the floor and some food crumbs that also dropped on the ground. Without saying anything to the manager, I began picking up the utensils and placing a couple each in the sink.

As soon as I stood back up to place the last batch of utensils in the sink, I found him standing in the doorway, just keeping his eyes on me with his mouth completely shut. I had no choice but to stare back at him in silence, too.

I glanced at the utensils I placed in the sink and looked back at him. "I, uh, helped you out by cleaning up. I figured I would...do that real quick before--"

"Get to work." He kept a straight face and never took his eyes off me. "I did not ask for your help."

I only sighed quietly and walked out of the kitchen. I felt a mix of guilt and concern hit me. Why was I feeling guilty, though? There was something obviously bothering the poor man, and I was not at fault for anything. I wanted to help him out, but he wasn't happy with me.

What was going on with him?

I stared back at him and saw him sweeping the floor up from the crumbs that had dropped when he fell. I hid myself around the corner so that I was out of his sight while also being able to see him.

I noticed he kept looking behind himself, in the opposite direction I was in, as he was cleaning up. At one moment, he completely stopped what he was doing just to focus his eyes on that exact spot. I waited for him to continue his work, but he stayed frozen in place.

Whatever was up, he was not acting so paranoid and strange when I last saw him. When I came to this place for an interview, he behaved quite normally and never appeared to be jumpy or anything. Here I was, though, witnessing him acting far different; I could tell he wasn't himself, and I began to think he was never "tired" or some shit.

Something here was clearly making him act this way.

But what exactly?

I quickly moved back around the corner as I spotted him turning towards my direction. I could not see him this time, but I heard him walking back towards the supply closet. As he stepped out of the kitchen, I noticed he was oblivious to my presence, but yet, it was very dark where I was standing. I tried staying as silent as possible.

While what I was doing wasn't right, I wanted to see how he was doing for a bit, just because he was behaving far differently from when I first met him. I was tempted on going up to him to talk, but I proceeded to hide in the darkness.

He walked back towards the kitchen and turned on a flashlight he had as he reached for the kitchen lights. I saw the lights shining off the floor in front of me turn off. I moved a bit away from the kitchen in case he was going to come my way, but he happened to walk in the opposite direction.

I quietly ran away from the kitchen and towards the maintenance room. My footsteps left soft tapping sounds from my work shoes, but it did not sound like enough to alert the manager. I stopped as I was halfway to the room, hearing a strange pounding sound coming from a different area of the place.

It was difficult to describe the noise. However, I thought it seemed to be metal slamming on the wall, although it was also far off from sounding like actual metal. It appeared as if it was far from where I was, but I could still hear the odd sound from my location. Whatever it was, it startled me enough that I continued to run to the maintenance room, not caring this time about how loud my steps were.

I leaned against the maintenance room's door as I wanted to take a moment to catch my breath. The hallway eventually grew quiet, with the metallic-like sound now gone.

Was I going crazy, or was there an actual noise there?

My mind was spinning with confusion. I did not know what to think, but I was hoping I was just worrying over nothing.

I slowly opened the door to the room and grabbed a flashlight that was sitting on the table next to the door. I pressed the button to turn it on, but I also decided to try the light switch that was near me as well.

Nothing.

"Guess I'm working in the dark then," I told myself.

I closed the door and walked over to where I saw one of the animatronics sitting. He was dismantled in some areas, though he was not entirely ripped apart. Keeping the flashlight in, I set it on another surface as I sat on my knees in front of the animatronic. I aimed the light to shine on him so I could see what I was doing.

"Okay," I whispered to myself, taking a quick breath. "He just needs a quick fix; that's all the manager told me."

Remembering some of the instructions from him earlier in my phone's messages, I grabbed some of the tools next to me and began gong through each step in my head to fix the animatronic.

"So, he first needs some fixing on his wiring," I said to myself as I activated his chest plate to open up.

I held a pair of pliers in my hand and began doing what I was told. I had trouble seeing what I was doing, but slightly turning the flashlight in another direction helped me out a lot. I smiled, happy with more light shining on the animatronic, and I proceeded to do my work.

I looked up as I was continuing to work and noticed I was fixing up Funtime Freddy. I nodded my head and smiled again, knowing that this fella was my personal favorite animatronic.

"I'm gonna make sure you're running just fine," I told him as I rearranged some tangled wires in his chest.

As I finally got some wires untangle, I backed up from him and looked up at his puppet sitting on his hand, staring right at me. I felt nervous looking at it for some reason.

Why was I so afraid of a damn animatronic puppet?

I sighed and went ahead and examined the rest of Freddy's chest to make sure nothing else was wrong. With everything appearing to be clear, I closed his chest up and set the pliers down next to me.

I stood up on my feet, taking a look at his head. I used both of my hands to turn it in order to check other areas of it. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, at least from what I saw in the dark. I turned away from Freddy and placed the pliers on the table, tenporarily setting it down.

As soon as I turned back, my heart felt like it stopped.

Freddy's puppet was nowhere in sight. He was not on his hand at all.

I only stood in place, eyes widened in shock and confusion at the same time. I took the flashlight sitting on the table and shined it across the room.

Where was he?

I placed it back on the table and proceeded with my work, but I kept looking around me to keep an eye out for him.

I started to fix a small issue in Freddy's left arm--there were some sparks emitting from it--and I, remembering the manager's instructions, used the right tools to fix this problem. It was a long process having to do maintenance on Freddy, but I was actually doing everything perfectly so far; I was surprised I did not need to ask for help.

The sparks eventually disappeared after a while. I smiled at Freddy, proud of myself and the final result. No other issues seemed to have appeared after fixing his arm, from what I could tell, despite working in a dark room. After some practice of being a technician, I guess it all pays off.

The thought of Freddy's missing puppet, Bon-Bon, quickly left my head as I continued to appreciate my work. To see if Freddy was working for sure, I began to activate him. I watched as his eyes blinked at me a few times, and he slowly stood up on his feet.

Freddy happened to act the same way as he normally would during daytime shows. I looked at every spot of his body, keeping an eye on those areas for any glitches or malfunctions, but nothing abnormal caught my attention.

I walked closer to him and looked for the option to switch him off, but Freddy kept on moving, making me unable to reach for it. I sighed in anger, as I needed to shut him off for the night, but it seemed like he would not let me.

I tried to reach for it once again when I had the chance, but he kept on getting in my way. I raised my hands up, getting annoyed with him.

"Fine. Whatever." I faced myself away from him and properly put the tools I used back in their original spots. "Be a dick then and just block my way. Sure."

It wasn't long until the sound of a high-pitched, feminine laughter filled the room. I froze in place and looked all around me, trying to find the source of the sound, but nothing had caught my eye. I could only see Freddy moving around in his typical animatronic behavior and the silhouettes of other machines far from me in the darkness.

I finally had the chance to shut Freddy off, as I easily reached for the switch, but I immediately felt someone grab my arm.

In fear, I glanced up to see Freddy's one hand wrapped around my wrist, with his big and creepy looking eyes staring right at me. I tried to yank my arm out of his grip, but I only felt him squeeze my arm more.

"Let me...go!" I angrily yelled at him.

Freddy never listened and continued to stand in place. He had such a good grip around me that I was about to give up trying to escape, and I haven't been caught for long.

I focused my eyes on the floor, seeing that he dropped his microphone just to catch me. I also kept an eye out for his Bonnie puppet if he were to attack me...or who knows what. Trying to escape from Freddy and trying to watch out for his puppet at the same time was an overwhelming process.

I smiled big as I had an idea. I remembered I had the tools on the table next to me, and I reached over to grab one of them, hopefully as a way to disable Freddy. Because my left arm was caught, it hurt trying to use my other free arm to reach for the tools. I reached my right arm over my left one, turning my body in an uncomfortable position, just to grab the tool nearest to my hand.

I was unable to get it, and I decided to turn the other way, reaching behind me. While I had less distance between the tool and this hand, I was still struggling to get it. I tried to reach further, but my body was beginning to ache. I sighed, angry at myself, and gave up right away.

I turned back around until I was facing Freddy again. He still hadn't moved, and he was continuing to stare at me in a creepy way. His grip around my arm hasn't changed either. Freddy had to purposely trap me like this, but for what? Was he going to...kill me?

Something was clearly wrong with him. I never messed with many of his function controls, as I did little work on him, and yet he here was, acting as if he was aware of himself. How else would he know that I was going to shut him down? Most of all, how did he know where my arm exactly was? He couldn't have coincidentally grabbed it and not have any idea where it was?

Yet, why would he grab for an arm anyways?

Was this how he truly behaved when no one else is around?

I began to fear for myself. Maybe this was why the manager was acting so nervous; he knew that Freddy was self-aware.

And maybe all the animatronics here were self-aware.

I grew impatient as Freddy kept me trapped in his hand. More worried about my safety, I desperately tried to fight my way out of his grip, but he still held on tight.

"You fucking monster!" I yelled. "Get your damn hand off me, will ya?"

He never reacted one bit.

"I know you're aware! Don't think I'm a dumbass! I know you can read my voice right now in your shitty robotic system...or whatever the hell it's called!"

Nothing.

"Look, can you please just let me go?"

Still no reaction.

"I'm sorry if I yelled. I just need to get out of here." I had no idea what I was saying. "If it'll make you feel better, I won't tell anyone what happened here. Promise."

That somehow got Freddy's attention, as he unexpectedly straightened his head--from it being tilted--and let out a loud and raspy laugh that echoed throughout the maintenance room. I felt the pressure on my arm beginning to lift as well, and as soon as I knew it, my hand was suddenly free.

He proceeded to stare down at me with his arms at his sides. His puppet reappeared on the floor beside him, but it was laying down on its back. I carefully picked it up, and I was confused as to how it moved around by itself, but I made no big idea out of it and reached my arms out, holding the puppet close to him.

"Here's your buddy," I said and took the puppet back close to me. "Here, I'll get him on for you."

Freddy watched me closely as I began to reattach the puppet to his one hand. He tilted his head again at me, yet he had a more friendly look to him when I saw that he had his eyes on me. The fear knowing he was self-aware, though, got to me, although I also felt calm for some odd reason helping him out right now.

The puppet was attached back to his hand, and I stepped back from him. Freddy never said a word as he followed every movement I made.

I sighed in pride. "We'll, he's back with you. You also seem to be in pretty good condition for your show in the morning. You should thank me for fixing you up."

However, because he was a robot, I obviously did not expect him to conversate with me like he was an actual human being. Instead, as his response, Freddy glanced over at his puppet friend and let out another loud laugh that also sounded psychopathic. His laugh did kind of scare me, but I also didn't care.

I went up to him one last time, and I looked up at him. I thought he'd try to trap me again, but I was surprised he kept his arms away from me this time.

"I'm glad I could fix up my favorite animatronic," I told him and gave him a quick hug. "You should be ready to perform."

I backed up from him almost right away, as I still wasn't sure if he was completely friendly, and crossed my arms, smiling at him. Freddy kept looking back at me, but he soon closed his eyes and lowered his right arm at the same time; he had fallen asleep.

I softly chuckled as I kept my arms crossed. I turned around, grabbing my flashlight in one hand and having my other arm at my side, and started walking back towards the maintenance room door. I took one last glance at Freddy before closing the door quietly, allowing him to be by himself.

As much of a monster he may have seemed, there was just something about him. How would I describe that "something?"

The only word I could look for was "sweet."


End file.
